A groovy kind of love
by Julischka2707
Summary: Man begegnet sich immer zweimal im Leben... hätte das jemand Alice Blackwood nach ihrer Begegnung mit George Weasley erzählt, hätte sie ihn in Stücke zerteilt. Aber eigentlich mag sie George ja... Nur da gibt es halt noch den einen oder anderen Typen, den sie auch nicht vergessen kann. Außerdem ist George ja nur ein Freund, oder!
1. Ein kurzer Augenblick

**A groovy kind of love**

 **Ein kurzer Augenblick** …

 _Alice_

Sie spazierte die Winkelgasse entlang um die Einkäufe für ihr erstes Jahr in Hogwarts zu erledigen. Seit zwei Stunden stöberte sie durch alle Läden, angefangen bei _Madame Malkins_. Nun lagen noch zwei Läden auf Ihrer Strecke: die _magische Menagerie_ und _Qualität für Quidditch_. Gerade schritt sie mit ihren neuen Zauberstab , bestehend aus Eibenholz und Veelahaar; nach draußen, als sie schon die vertrauten Geräusche der _magischen Menagerie_ hörte. Sie liebte Tiere einfach über alles. Freudig trat sie an den Laden heran und erblickte sogleich einen Korb mit kleinen Katzenbabys. Zwei davon waren grau-weiß, eines weiß und das vierte ganz schwarz. Nicht eine helle Stelle konnte Alice an dem Kätzchen entdecken. Sie nahm es hoch ,um es näher zu betrachten. Bei genauem Hinsehen fiel ihr auf, dass die Kleine unterschiedliche Augen hatte: ein Auge war grün und das andere blau. Alice kicherte. Dieses kleine außergewöhnliche Kätzchen gefiel ihr. Sie entschied, die Kleine als Haustier nach Hogwarts mitzunehmen. Eulen würde es schließlich mehr als genug geben. außerdem war ihre Eule Luzifer ein wenig - nun nennen wir es - unumgänglich gegenüber anderen Lebewesen. Alice behielt die Katze auf dem Arm und bezahlte an der Kasse. Die alte Dame lächelte. Sie sagte, die meisten hätten diese kleine Katze unheimlich gefunden wegen ihrer Augenfarben. Alice seufzte… sie hasste es, wenn Leute sich vor etwas fürchten, nur weil es anders oder außergewöhnlich ist. Sie selbst kannte das zu gut… aber jetzt schob sie den Gedanken zur Seite. Die alte Dame bot Alice einen Korb zum Transport der Kleinen an, aber das Mädchen lehnte dankend ab. Tiere sollten nicht eingesperrt werden, dachte sie. Das ist eindeutig entgegen ihrer Natur. Die Alte nickte allwissend. Sie verstand Alice und diskutierte demnach auch nicht weiter mit ihr darüber. Alice war ohnehin viel zu sehr mit ihrem neuen Gefährten beschäftigt, als dass sie noch zuhörte. Das Mädchen streichelte die Katze als sie mit ihr aus dem Laden trat und sich in Richtung _Qualität für Quidditch_ davon machte. Unterwegs überlegte sie hin und her wie sie die kleine Katze nennen sollte. Sie ging die unterschiedlichsten Namen durch, doch keiner wollte ihr so recht gefallen. Schließlich sollte der Name genauso einzigartig sein wie das kleine schwarze Bündel auf ihrem Arm, das an Alices Anhänger spielte. Diesen hatte ihr vor vielen Jahren ihre Großmutter geschenkt. Traurig dachte Alice an die Zeit mit ihrer Oma und wie sehr sie ihr nun fehlte. Tränen stiegen ihr ins Gesicht und für einen Moment befielen sie tiefe Wut und Trauer, die sich wie kalte Ketten um ihr Herz schlangen und quälend langsam zuzogen … doch als sie das Wesen in Ihrem Arm ansah, das sie mit großen Augen fragend anschaute, da entschied sie sich, die Katze Mira zu nennen,die Kurzform für Samira, den Namen ihrer Oma. Alice strich der Kleinen sanft über den Kopf. So langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder. Und nun konnte sie voll und ganz den letzten Laden auf ihrem Weg in Angriff nehmen.

 _George_

„Moom! Wie lange müssen wir hier eigentlich noch herumtrödeln? Ron hat doch schon längst alles" jammerte ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen. Molly Weasley seufzte. Ihre einzige Tochter quengelte nun schon seit einer Viertelstunde, sie wolle nach Hause. Ginny war wütend, weil sie noch ein ganzes Jahr warten musste, ehe sie nach Hogwarts konnte. Und das war eindeutig viel zu lange. Sie war das letzte ihrer Geschwister, das noch keinen Brief hatte. Ihr Bruder Ron hatte seinen vor ein paar Tagen bekommen und würde demnächst in den Hogwartsexpress einsteigen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten und gab natürlich vor allen damit an; insbesondere vor seiner Schwester, nur um sie zu ärgern. Molly Weasley versuchte ihr Bestes, den bockenden, kleinen Rotschopf bei Laune zu halten, aber was erwartete man schon von zehnjährigen Dickschädeln?

George und sein Bruder Fred beobachteten die Szene amüsiert. Sie fanden es belustigend, ihre kleine Schwester so toben zu sehen und nahmen sich vor, sie ihr kindisches Verhalten nie vergessen zu lassen. George konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er dachte daran, wie ungeduldig sein Bruder und er vor zwei Jahren gewesen waren. Nun würden sie schon ihr drittes Jahr in Hogwarts verbringen und sie planten schon jetzt wieder allerlei Unsinn, um ihren Mitschülern und Lehrern den Alltag „angenehmer" zu machen. Gerade erläuterte Fred, wie er Professor Snape einen Juxzauberstab unterjubeln will, da lenkte etwas anderes Georges Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Der Quidditchladen! Und im Schaufenster der _Nimbus 2000_. Georges braunen Augen leuchteten. Schon immer liebten die Zwillinge das Quidditchspiel. Es gehörte zu ihrem Leben, ebenso wie ihre selbst entwickelten Scherzartikel. Minutenlang standen die Jungs vor dem Schaufenster und bewunderten den momentan schnellsten Besen der Welt. Selbst Ginny hatte aufgehört zu nerven und blickte bewundernd in das Schaufenster. Viel zu schnell rief Molly Weasley ihre Kinder wieder zu sich. Scheinbar war der Einkauf nun doch endlich zu Ende. Sie wollten sich gerade auf den Weg zum tropfenden Kessel machen, um von dort mittels Flohpulver nach Hause zu reisen, da tauchte ein alter Bekannter Arthur Wealseys auf. Natürlich lies dieser es sich nicht nehmen ein ausschweifendes Gespräch anzufangen und so warteten nun alle darauf weiterzugehen.

Fred und George lästerten gerade mal wieder über den übergroßen Hut der Professorin Mc Gonagall, als George aus dem Augenwinkel ein Mädchen vor dem Quidditchladen stehen sah. Er drehte sich um, warum genau konnte er sich auch nicht erklären, er tat es einfach und da sah er sie stehen: Völlig hingerissen von dem Laden vor ihrer Nase bemerkte sie seine Blicke gar nicht. Ihr schwarzes, geflochtenes Haar wehte im Sommerwind und verlieh ihr eine mysteriöse Aura. Einige Strähnen ihres pechschwarzen Haares hatten sich gelöst und spielten in der frischen Brise. George sah sie wie gebannt an. Er fragte sich gerade, wer sie wohl war und warum sie so allein dort stand, da beugte sie sich nach vorn und setzte ein kleines schwarzes Kätzchen auf den Boden. Die Kleine schüttelte sich und das Mädchen lächelte sanft. George schmunzelte. Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass so ein Lächeln eine Seltenheit war bei ihr. Wie gern würde er sie zum Lachen bringen, dachte er bei sich, als sie sich umdrehte. Scheinbar hatte sie seine Blicke nun doch bemerkt und sah ihn ernst an. Ihr bezauberndes Lächeln war verschwunden. Ihre grünen Augen musterten ihn fragend. Doch George konnte sich noch immer nicht von ihrem Anblick lösen. Sogar auf die Ferne erkannte er, dass sie ein sehr scheuer und verschlossener Mensch sein musste. Nicht eine Gefühlsregung konnte man an ihr erkennen. Sie hatte ein Pokerface aufgesetzt und erwiderte kühl seinen Blick. Doch George hatte keine Angst vor ihr. Etwas an ihren Augen verriet ihm, dass sie eigentlich voller Leben steckte. Man musste sie nur ein wenig auftauen. George grinste. Er stellte sich vor, wie er ihr eines ihrer schärfsten Bonbons andrehte um sie von innen aufzutauen. Gerade überlegte er, ob er nicht sogar welche dieser Süßigkeiten dabei hatte, da tippte ihn jemand von hinten an. Fred grinste breit. „ Sag mal Brüderchen was starrst du eigentlich so gebannt an? Das Mädchen oder den Besen?" Er lachte schallend und George boxte ihn in die Seite. Klar, dass sein Bruder die Antwort ohnehin schon kannte, aber manchmal wäre es einfach nett, wenn er sich seinen Teil denken würde und nicht alles hinausposaunen würde. George seufzte. Er wäre wahrscheinlich auch nicht besser, wenn sein Bruder ein Mädchen so beobachten würde.

Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf das Mädchen und sah, wie sie langsam davon ging. Wehmütig sag er ihr hinterher. Er war sich sicher, dass er sie bestimmt nie wieder sehen würde. Als könnte er seine Gedanken lesen, legte ihm sein Bruder tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Also Geschmack hast du ja Brüderchen, sie war wirklich hübsch. Aber glaub mir, kein Mädchen auf der Welt würde sich für dich entscheiden, wenn sie auch den Hübscheren von uns haben kann." George zog eine Grimasse. „Aber vielleicht schaut sie ja nicht nur auf Äußeres, sondern steht mehr auf Romantiker wie mich." Die beiden lachten laut, gaben sich ein highfive und liefen mit ihrer Familie zum _Tropfenden Kessel_. George bemerkte gar nicht mehr, dass das Mädchen sich noch einmal nach ihm umdrehte.

 _Alice_

Auf ihrem Weg zum Bahnhof dachte Alice noch lange über die letzten paar Minuten nach. Warum hatte sie dieser Junge so angestarrt? Sie war es zwar gewohnt, wenn Leute sie merkwürdig beäugten, aber er hatte sie ganz anders angesehen. Sie konnte sich das einfach nicht erklären. Er war weder ängstlich gewesen noch hatte er sich verachtend angesehen. Im Gegenteil, er hatte gelächelt. Und für einen Moment war sie versucht gewesen, sein Lächeln zu erwidern. Aber dann hatte sie sich zur Ordnung gerufen. Wer wollte denn schon mit ihr befreundet sein? Das war schier unmöglich. Sie war bisher fast immer allein gewesen von ihren Tieren abgesehen. Und so sollte es auch immer bleiben, fand sie. Auch wenn sie es irgendwie süß gefunden hatte, wie er sie angehimmelt hatte. Das änderte nichts. Absolut nichts. Nein. Sie würde ihn ohnehin nie wieder sehen. Durch die meterdicke Eisschicht in ihrem Herzen würde es niemand schaffen. Selbst wenn sie vielleicht, auch wenn sie es ungern zugab, gerade eben ein wenig angeschmolzen war. Ihre Gedanken wurden durch ein leises Schnurren unterbrochen. Mira war in ihrem Arm eingeschlafen. Alice strich der kleinen Katze zärtlich über den Kopf und deckte sie mit ihrer Strickjacke zu. Langsam und bedächtig, um die Kleine ja nicht aufzuwecken, ging sie zum Bahnhof, wo sie bereits erwartet wurde…


	2. 1) Die Reise beginnt

**Kapitel 1**

 **Die Reise beginnt…**

Es ist der und viele junge Zauberer und Hexen machen sich bereit, die Reise nach _Hogwarts_ anzutreten. Der Bahnhof ist überfüllter denn je. Und doch scheint irgendwas anders zu sein als sonst…

 _George_

Mitten in dem für diesen Tag typischen Gedränge bahnte sich Familie Weasley einen Weg zu den Gleisen 9 und 10. Denn genau dazwischen ist der Weg zum Gleis 9 ¾ , dem Gleis, an dem der _Hogwartsexpress_ darauf wartet, seine Schüler nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Fred und George freuten sich bereits darauf, in der Schule wieder Unruhe zu stiften. Schließlich hatten sie die gesamten Ferien über die spektakulärsten Pläne ausgeheckt. Ihre Mom war davon alles andere als begeistert. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, sie wären ebenso überkorrekt wie ihr Bruder Percy. Aber egal was sie tat, die beiden waren einfach nicht zur Ordnung zu bewegen. Und darauf waren die beiden scheinbar auch noch stolz. Um genau das auch noch zur Schau zu stellen, hatten sie diesen Sommer ihre neusten „Leckereien" an ihren Geschwistern und sich selber ausgetestet. Eigentlich hatte sie ja gehofft, dass die beiden irgendwann erwachsen werden würden. Doch da sie hatte sich wohl sehr getäuscht. Glücklicherweise waren die beiden aber im Moment viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Muggel zu beobachten.

Was Molly Weasley allerdings nicht einmal ahnen konnte war, dass George heimlich nach etwas ganz anderem Ausschau hielt. Nur Fred wusste sehr genau was bzw. wen seinen Bruder in dem Gedränge suchte. Seit Wochen drehten sich seine Gedanken um das unbekannte Mädchen. Auch wenn er sich das nicht eingestehen wollte. Fred kannte seinen Bruder besser als jeder andere. Er konnte es in seinem Blick geradezu lesen. Gerade kamen sie an der besagten Säule zwischen Gleis neun und zehn an, da schloss sich ihnen ein Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und Brille an. Offensichtlich war er neu, denn er wusste nicht recht wie er zum Gleis 9 ¾ kam. George schmunzelte über seine Mom, die sich sofort hilfsbereit um den Jungen kümmerte.

Plötzlich stupste Fred ihn an und flüsterte: „Schau mal an, wer da steht." Und nickte auf die gegenüberliegende Seite. George folgte seinem Nicken und erstarrte. Da stand sie. Ihre Koffer auf einem Wagen hielt sie sich etwas abseits. Doch George erkannte sie sofort, trotz ihrer offenen Haare. Ihre einzigartigen Augen hatten sie verraten. Sie beobachtete die Szene von ihrem Standpunkt aus und George glaubte sogar, ihre Mundwinkel nach oben zucken zu sehen. Just in dem Moment stellte seine Mom dem Fünftklässler die Zwillinge vor. Und wie immer machten sie sich einen Spaß daraus ihre Mutter zu verwirren, die sie nicht so recht auseinander halten konnte. Kurz bevor er auf den Pfeiler zu rannte, blickte sich George noch einmal nach dem Mädchen um. Sie sah ihn an und lächelte.

 _Alice_

Auf ihrem Weg zum Gleis 9 ¾ schob sich Alice regelrecht durch die Menge. Sie seufzte. Diese Muggel schienen ein Talent zu haben, im Weg zu stehen und andere aufzuhalten. Sie war noch nie ein Fan gewesen von Bahnhöfen oder der Gleichen. Die Durchsagen dröhnten in Ihren Ohren, die Züge gaben trommelfellzerschmetternde Geräusche von sich und die Muggel redeten alle durcheinander und rannten herum wie Hühner auf ihrem Hof: ohne Plan und Orientierung. Am liebsten würde Alice sie Alle irgendwie in die Luft jagen. Dann stünden sie wenigstens nicht immerzu im Weg. Und außerdem verstand sie nicht, warum die Hunde der Muggel sich frei bewegen durften, Katzen aber eingesperrt werden mussten. Katzen waren doch viel schlauer als Hunde, die würden keinen Ärger machen. Aber wenn sie diese ungeduldigen Kläffer mancher Leute ansah, die wo sie gehen und stehen ihr Geschäft machen und wildfremde Leute anbellten, dann konnte sie nur den Kopf schütteln. Keiner Katze der Welt fiele so etwas ein. Aber verstehe einer die Muggel. Alice versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Endlich war sie am Gleis 8. Da war es zum Glück nicht mehr weit.

Doch als sie zu dem Pfeiler mit der geheimen Tür sah, blieb ihr das Herz stehen. Da stand dieser merkwürdige Junge aus der Winkelgasse wieder. Nie hätte sie erwartet ihn so schnell oder überhaupt noch einmal wieder zu sehen. Und nun stand er keine 100 m von ihr entfernt und noch dazu schien er ebenfalls zum _Hogwartsexpress_ zu wollen. Etwas verwirrt blickte sie umher. Wonach sie suchte, wusste sie nicht wirklich, aber etwas an ihm machte sie nervös… Sein Blick war ihr ins Gedächtnis gebrannt. Sie hatte versucht, den Nachmittag in der Winkelgasse zu vergessen und ihn ebenso. Doch nun machte ihr das Schicksal einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Aber das war nun nicht mehr zu ändern. Behutsam wie eine Katze auf der Jagd näherte sie sich dem kleinen Grüppchen vor dem Pfeiler. Etwas abseits blieb sie stehen. Sie beobachtete, wie die rundliche, rothaarige Frau einen Erstklässler zu beruhigen versuchte, der offensichtlich ziemlich nervös war. Irgendwie fand sie es rührend, wie sich die Frau um einen wildfremden Jungen kümmerte. Ein Hauch von Wärme erfüllte Alice plötzlich. Dann bemerkte sie, wie ein Augenpaar sich auf sie richtete. Alice sah auf und blickte in die Augen des anderen Zwillings. Einen Moment lang musterte sie ihn kritisch. Aber sie war nicht weiter interessiert und wandte sich ab. Gerade wollte sie sich wieder der Szene vor ihren Augen zuwenden, da traf sie ein bekannter Blick. Wieder schaute sie auf. Der Zwilling, der sie in der Winkelgasse beobachtet hatte, war auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Ziemlich wahrscheinlich hatte sein Bruder damit zu tun.

Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen, doch er zeigte wieder keine Spur der Scheu. Im Gegenteil, er schien sie zu einer Art Blickduell herausfordern zu wollen. Doch schon im nächsten Moment rief seine Mutter ihn. George heißt er also, stellte Alice trocken fest. Aber irgendwie passte der Name zu ihm. Belustigt lauschte Alice den Zwillingen, wie sie sich mit ihrer Mutter einen Scherz erlaubten. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie die beiden rothaarigen Chaoten durch das magische Tor verschwinden sah. Für ein paar Minuten stand sie in Gedanken versunken da.

Woher nur nahmen die Beiden ihre Leichtigkeit? Wie konnten sie nur so unbeschwert durch ihr Leben gehen? Alice war unbegreiflich, warum diesen Zwillingen eine solche Freiheit vergönnt war. Ein Teil von ihr verachtete die Beiden dafür. Der Andere würde gern so sein wie sie. Doch diesen Teil ihres Ichs verdrängte Alice schnell wieder. Sie war doch nicht dumm. Sie hatte hoch gesteckte Ziele. Da hatten solche Duseleien keinen Platz. Alice nahm ihre Kopfhörer auf und postierte sich vor dem Pfeiler. Ein letztes Mal hielt sie inne, um zurück zu sehen. Nun begann ein neuer Lebensabschnitt für sie. Sie drehte sich nach vorn und rannte los; auf ein neues Ziel hinzu. Der Wind drehte sich noch, während sie auf den Pfeiler zu lief. Und dieser Wind würde ihr ganzes Leben verändern.

 _George_

Wie jedes Jahr quoll der Zug vor Menschen über. Fred und George drängelten sich durch die Gänge um ein Abteil zu finden, in dem nicht schon alle Plätze besetzt waren. Kabine für Kabine klapperten sie ab. So langsam begannen sie sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass sie wohl auf dem Gang sitzen müssten, da erspähte Fred ein Abteil, das noch leer zu sein schien. Siegesbewusst grinste Fred seinen Bruder an. Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Das war pures Glück." Freds Grinsen wurde breiter. „Genau so ein Glück wie du mit deiner kleinen Freundin hattest?!" George wurde hellhörig. „Welche von den vielen meinst du denn?" gab er rotzfrech zurück. Fred verleierte die Augen. Ihm war klar, dass sein Bruder genau wusste, was er gemeint hatte. Manchmal war er so starrsinnig. „Na die hübsche Schwarzhaarige bei der du regelmäßig die Engelchen singen hörst, weißt du noch?" George warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und ging weiter. Das hatte gesessen. Er hasste es, wenn Fred seine Gefühle so offen hinausposaunte, als lägen sie auf dem Präsentierteller. Aber blöderweise konnte er auch gar nichts vor Fred geheim halten. Das war manchmal echt von Nachteil, wenn man einen Zwillingsbruder hatte. Es gab keine Geheimnisse, George war wie ein offenes Buch für seinen Bruder und umgekehrt genauso. Das war nicht immer leicht. Dennoch war George auch froh jemanden zu haben, der ihn ohne Worte verstand. Denn nicht selten half ihm das ungemein weiter, besonders wenn er sich wieder einmal selbst im Weg stand. Dafür war er seinem Bruder verdammt dankbar. Und das wusste Fred auch.

Deswegen nahm er es George auch nicht krumm , wenn dieser mal etwas übertrieben reagierte, so wie gerade eben. Er war bereits wieder an Georges Seite und alles war wie immer. „Wird sicher wieder ein interessantes Schuljahr, oder was meinst du, Georgie?!" George grinste schief. „Wird wohl wie jedes Jahr, denkst du nicht?" Fred verdrehte die Augen. „Was bist du nur für ein Unwissender?! Angeblich soll doch der große Harry Potter dieses Jahr zu uns kommen. Hast du das etwa schon wieder vergessen? Wo bist du nur wieder mit deinen Gedanken?" Ein leises Schnauben entfuhr George. Doch er konnte sich noch zurückhalten. „Naja, ob er wirklich sooo groß ist wie alle sagen, werden wir ja wohl noch sehen, was?" Allerdings hörte Fred das nicht mehr. Ihm waren plötzlich sämtliche Gesichtszüge entglitten. George sah ihn fragend an. „Hast du Snape in Unterwäsche gesehen, oder was ist auf einmal los?" Fred sah seinen Bruder an und schien sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen zu können. „Naja, Snape vielleicht nicht aber…"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn George hatte sich an ihm vorbei gedrängelt und stand schon halb im Abteil als er das Mädchen mit den Kopfhörern bemerkte. Langsam trat Fred hinter seinen Bruder. „Ich wollte dich ja warnen…" Noch ehe George etwas erwidern konnte, hob Alice den Kopf und blickte die beiden verständnislos an.

 _Alice_

Nach langem Suchen hatte Alice endlich ein leeres Abteil gefunden. Im Moment hatte sie keinen Bedarf an Gesellschaft und belanglosen Gesprächen. Die würden schon noch früh kommen. Alice seufzte. Wenigstens jetzt wollte sie noch ein bisschen die Ruhe vor dem Sturm genießen. Sie verstaute ihre Koffer und befreite Mira aus dem Korb, die sich sofort auf einem der Sitze breit machte. Alice streichelte die Kleine liebevoll und lehnte sich zurück um Musik zu hören. Sie beobachtete die vorbeiziehende Landschaft und vergaß für ein paar Minuten einfach alles um sich herum. Für ein paar kurze Augenblicke war sie losgelöst von allem was sie umgab. Ein seltenes Gefühl von Freiheit floss durch sie hindurch. Sie schloss die Augen. Diesen Moment konnte ihr keiner nehmen. Alice genoss diese Lebendigkeit, die sie erfüllte aufs Vollste. Geistesabwesend bemerkte Alice den kühlen Luftzug, der von draußen hereintrat. Mit einem Mal sprang Mira wie vom Blitz getroffen auf und Alice kehrte auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Erst nach einigen Sekunden registrierte sie die beiden Besucher. Sie setzte die Kopfhörer ab und musterte den ungebetenen Besuch. Der hintere der beiden Jungs unterbrach die entstandene Stille charmant.

„Hey, brauchst du den ganzen Platz für dich allein oder dürfen wir uns setzen?" fragte er und setzte sein wahrscheinlich gewinnendstes Lächeln auf. Alice war genervt und nickte nur stumm. Jetzt war es mit der Ruhe wohl vorbei. Die Zwillinge bedankten sich im Chor und verstauten ihre Koffer. Alice wollte gerade ihre Musik wieder einschalten, da begann der andere Zwilling zu plappern. „Du bist Erstklässlerin, oder?" fragte er ehrlich interessiert. Doch Alice hatte keinen Bedarf an einem Smalltalk. „Und ihr seid anscheinend die Pausenclowns, was?" gab sie trocken zurück in der Hoffnung, sie würde nun in Ruhe gelassen. Aber da kannte sie Fred und George Weasley nicht. Abwechselnd redeten sie auf das Mädchen ein. „Wow, sie hat Humor!" „Oder zumindest einen Ansatz dafür." „Daran können wir ja noch arbeiten, oder was denkst du?" „Da bist du bei uns genau an der richtigen Adresse." „Wie heißt denn du eigentlich?" „Und woher kommst du?" Gerade wollte wieder einer der beiden los reden, da unterbrach Alice sie. Sie warf den beiden giftige Blicke zu und antwortete im gereizten Ton: „Da ich euch anders nicht still bekomme, werde ich es euch sagen: Mein Name ist Alice Blackwood. Ich lebe in Rumänien und habe in etwa so viel Humor wie ein Grabstein, zufrieden?" Wenn sie gehofft hatte, die beiden damit zum Schweigen zu bringen, dann war das gründlich danebengegangen. „Na sowas, du kannst ja wirklich lustig sein, auch wenn dein Humor so schwarz ist wie dein Haar, der Spruch hat Stil." „George hat recht, du bist nicht nur wunderhübsch, sondern auch wirklich witzig, wenn du willst." „Richtig. Aber warum sitzt so jemand allein im Abteil?" „Vielleicht ist sie ja schüchtern? Oder hast du etwa schlechte Manieren?" „Also das ganz bestimmt nicht… aber wahrscheinlich…."

Alices Geduldsfaden platzte. Sie sprang auf und schrie die beiden Jungs an. „Um das ein für allemal klar zu machen: ich wollte A-L-L-E-I-N sein! Meine R-U-H-E haben! Und diese hatte ich auch, bis ihr beiden Karottenschädel hier aufgekreuzt seid und mir den letzten Nerv geraubt habt. Und wenn ihr beiden in einem Stück in Hogwarts ankommen wollt, dann haltet endlich eure Klappen, habt ihr das jetzt kapiert?!" Anstatt die Flucht zu ergreifen saßen die Jungs da wie Ölgötzen und starrten Alice an. Nicht die kleinste Reaktion. Kein Wimpernschlag. Kein Zucken. Nichts. Sie baute sich vor den Jungs auf. „Hallo? Hat es euch endlich die Sprache verschlagen?" Die Zwillinge sahen sich vielsagend an. George fand als Erster seine Stimme wieder. „Naja also über Mode lässt sich ja streiten, aber deine Zähne sind wirklich echt … sonderbar." Alice schien zuerst nicht zu verstehen, doch dann plötzlich wurde ihr klar was geschehen war. Sie sackte in sich zusammen. Fred und George eilten sofort zu ihr und stützten sie. Sie halfen ihr, sich hinzusetzen. So langsam fing Alice sich wieder. Sie sah, dass die Jungs besorgt waren. Und ihr war klar, dass sie ihnen eine Erklärung schuldete. Aber konnte sie ihnen die Wahrheit anvertrauen? Sie hatte Angst. Auch wenn sie es sich nicht anmerken lassen wollte. Was würde passieren, wenn sie ihr Geheimnis herum erzählten? Dann würde Alice von der Schule fliegen ehe sie sich versah. Sie konnte ihnen irgendeine Lüge auftischen; nur würden sie es ihr wirklich glauben? Sie schienen zu clever als dass sie sich von ihr belügen lassen würden. Alice hatte keine Wahl. Sie musste ihr wahres Gesicht preisgeben, ob sie wollte oder nicht. In ihr verkrampfte sich alles, während die Jungs ihre Sprache wiederfanden.

„Also wir wissen ja, dass wir umwerfend sind, aber so sehr nun auch wieder nicht, oder?" alberte Fred. Nur George schien das gar nicht witzig zu finden. Er sah Alice ernst an, sodass ihr mulmig zumute wurde. Sie versuchte auf Freds Spielchen einzugehen. „Ja, so umwerfend wie windstiller Herbsttag." Sie setzte ein eher gezwungenes Lächeln auf. Die Jungs warfen sich wissende Blicke zu. George wandte sich an Alice. „Willst du uns nicht mal sagen, was das alles zu bedeuten hat?!" Er sah sie sanft an. Alice war unsicher. Sie fürchtete sich davor den beiden zu erzählen, wer oder was sie war. Und doch - irgendwas sagte ihr, dass das genau die richtige Entscheidung war. Genau konnte sie es sich nicht erklären, doch sie vertraute den beiden. Sie gaben ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Besonders George gab ihr ein ganz besonders starkes Gefühl von Geborgenheit. In seinen Augen lag nichts als blanke Ehrlichkeit und Wärme. Alice hatte dennoch Angst sich zu öffnen. Sie zeigte ihr wahres Wesen selten bis gar nicht. Und schon gar nicht Fremden. Sie ließ die meisten Menschen keine fünf Meter an sich heran. Sollte sie das jetzt einfach alles über den Haufen werfen? Wer waren die beiden denn, dass sie ihnen eine Antwort schuldete? Andererseits wussten sie auch ohne eine Erklärung was Alice wirklich war. Die beiden hatten ja genug gesehen um ihre Schlüsse zu ziehen. Geblieben waren sie trotzdem. Mehr als das - sie hatten Alice geholfen, anstatt Angst zu haben. Nun sollte auch Alice ihnen ein solches Vertrauen entgegenbringen. Sie atmete tief durch. „Ihr habt ja wohl gesehen, dass ich ein Monster bin. Mehr gibt's da eigentlich gar nicht zu zu sagen." Fred und George sahen sie skeptisch an. „Also für mich sind Monster groß und haarig und hässlich." „Und sie stinken." Die Jungs grinsten sie an. „Also für ein Monster bist du wirklich echt viel zu niedlich." Lächelte George sie an. Alice erwiderte sein warmes, einladendes Lächeln. „Vom Aussehen her mag ich nicht so aussehen, aber ihr habt mich ja vorhin erlebt wie ich ausrasten kann. Glaubt mir, ich bin sehr wohl ein…" die Jungs schnitten ihr das Wort ab. „Dann müsste unsere Schwester ja auch ein Ungeheuer sein." „Im Ernst, jeder geht mal an die Decke. Deswegen ist er noch lange kein Monster!" Alice seufzte. Wie sollten sie sie denn auch verstehen?! Sie wussten nicht, wie weit es schon mit ihr gekommen war. „Oder ernährst du dich etwa von Menschenblut?" fragte Fred scherzend. Alice schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das nicht. Ich bin als Vampir zur Welt gekommen und habe von klein an gelernt ohne Blut auszukommen." Ehe sie weiterreden konnte unterbrach George sie. „Dann sind deine Eltern auch Vampire?" Alice zuckte bei seiner direkten Frage etwas zusammen. Sie war es nicht gewohnt das Thema so direkt anzusprechen.

Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck und erzählte den Jungs ihre ganze Geschichte. Von Anfang an. „Also schön, ich erzähle ich euch alles, aber sagt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt." Die Zwillinge setzten sich rechts und links von ihr und lauschten aufmerksam. Alice sammelte noch einmal alle Kraft, die sie hatte und begann mit ihrer Lebensgeschichte.

„Ihr müsst wissen, meine Eltern waren _Todesser_. Sie waren nicht stolz darauf aber sie hielten es für das Beste. Die Malfoys, mit denen sie gut befreundet waren, hatten wahrscheinlich auch einen entsprechenden Teil dazu beigetragen. Wie dem auch sei, sie schlossen sich zwar dem _Dunklen Lord_ an, teilten aber seine Ansichten nicht im Geringsten und ließen sich auch niemals zwingen irgendwem was anzutun. Und eben das wurde auch ihr Verhängnis." Alice brach kurz ab. In ihrer Stimme lag ein Zittern. Noch nie hatte sie ihre Geschichte so ausführlich erzählt. In ihr tobten die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle. Angst, Wut, Traurigkeit machten sich in ihr breit. Alice war jetzt schon den Tränen nah. George legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. Alice lächelte schwach. Sie raffte sich wieder auf und setzte fort. „Irgendwann fiel ihr Verhalten auf. Sie waren eben so untypisch für _Todesser_. Und es kam wie es kommen musste: Kurz bevor ich ein halbes Jahr alt war, brachten die Anhänger des Bösen meine Eltern um. Hinterher beteuerten die Mörder, man habe meine Eltern mit anderen Verrätern verwechselt und ihr Tod wäre ein furchtbarer Unfall gewesen." Alice hielt inne. Die Jungs sahen sie geschockt an. Sie befürchtete fast, sie würden sie bemitleiden. Doch sie sah in ihren Blicken nur Entsetzen über ihr Schicksal und Bewunderung für ihre Offenheit. „Wie kam es dass du überlebt hast?" Fragte Fred sie. Alice senkte den Blick. „Ich hatte viel Glück… meine Eltern hatten ihre Ermordung vorausgeahnt und brachten mich schon einige Tage vorher bei den Malfoys unter. Diese wollten mich, nachdem ich nun Waise war, nur zu gern als ihre Tochter aufziehen und zu Ihresgleichen machen, doch glücklicherweise nahm meine Großmutter mich mit zu sich. Natürlich zog das weitreichende Folgen mit sich. Meine Oma war nämlich keine Todesserin, sondern stand auf Dumbledores Seite. Eine ganze Weile wurden wir verfolgt und gejagt, aber meine Oma war ihnen immer einen Schritt voraus. Schließlich versteckte sie uns in einem abgelegenen Haus irgendwo in Rumänien. Dort wuchs ich auf und lernte von meiner Oma zu zaubern und mit meinem anderen Ich als Vampir zurecht zu kommen. Es war eine schöne Zeit dort und ich war echt glücklich bei meiner Oma. Sie war ein herzensguter Mensch."

George legte behutsam seine Hand auf ihre. Für einen Moment lang fühlte Alice so etwas wie Geborgenheit. Sie lächelte George dankbar an.

„ Aber wie es so ist, hielten Frieden und Glück nicht lange. Als ich gerade acht Jahre alt war, fanden uns die _Todesser_ und töteten meine Großmutter vor meinen Augen. Ich war fassungslos vor Wut. Diese Verbrecher hatten mir nun auch das letzte an Familie genommen, was ich noch hatte. Für einen Moment hatte ich die Kontrolle über mich verloren und rastete aus. Ich biss sieben von neun _Todessern_ tot. Als ich dann wieder zu mir kam, war ich wieder bei den Malfoys. Lucius Malfoy hatte versprochen, mich unter seine Fittiche zu nehmen und mich so vor einer Bestrafung bewahrt. Bis heute weiß ich allerdings nicht, wer damals den Auftrag gab, meine Oma zu töten, denn Voldemort war damals schon lange tot. Jedenfalls weigerte ich mich bei den Malfoys zu bleiben. Ich wollte nach Rumänien zurück, also lief ich eines Nachts davon. Ich versteckte mich in dem alten Schloss, das unserer Familie gehört. Es befindet sich hinter einem ziemlich unheimlichen Wald, in dem eine Menge wilder Tiere leben. Deswegen hat mich dort auch nie jemand gefunden. Die Wenigen, die es versucht haben, sind von den dort lebenden Wölfen zerfetzt wurden. Irgendwann gaben die Malfoys und auch die _Todesser_ es auf, nach mir zu suchen und mich zu irgendwas zwingen zu wollen. Seit dem lebe ich dort allein." beendete Alice ihre Geschichte.

„Aber wenn deine Eltern Vampire waren, wie konnte man sie so einfach töten? Ich dachte immer Vampire sind unsterblich?" rutschte es Fred heraus. Alice tat einen schweren Seufzer. „Naja wirklich unsterblich sind Vampire nicht, sie zu töten ist zwar schwer, aber nicht unmöglich. Sie können außerdem ihre Unsterblichkeit an jemanden durch einen Biss weitergeben. Dann sind auch sie nur noch normale Wesen. Aber wie dem auch sei… meine Eltern waren keine Vampire." Die Jungs sahen sie fragend an. „Aber wie bist du denn einer geworden? Wurdest du etwa gebissen?" Alice schüttelte tränenschwer ihr schwarzes Haupt. So ehrlich und offen hatte sie noch nie über ihre Geschichte gesprochen…. Aber es schien ihr Herz sehr zu erleichtern. „Nein, ich wurde nicht gebissen. Der Mann mit dem meine Mom verheiratet war, war nicht mein leiblicher Vater. Sie waren seit Jahren ein glückliches Paar und wünschten sich nichts sehnlicher als Nachwuchs… Aber mein Erzeuger…" Alice wurde bei dem Gedanken an dieses Wort allein schon speiübel. „Mein Erzeuger hat alles zerstört. Er hatte ein Auge auf meine Mutter geworfen, aber sie hat ihn nie erhört. Eines Abends dann als meine Mutter allein zu Hause war, bedrängte er sie wieder einmal mit seinen Anmachen. Doch sie blieb hart. Das hat er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen wollen und belegte sie mit dem _Imperius Fluch_ … Den Rest könnt ihr euch wohl denken. Tja und in dieser Nacht bin ich dann entstanden." Alice´s Herz wurde schwer bei den Gedanken an ihre Vergangenheit. Sie versuchte seit Langem, sie zu verdrängen aber nun brach alles wieder über sie herein. Sie kämpfte mit ihren Gefühlen einen erbitterten Kampf. Doch sie verlor. Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen. Fred hielt ihr ein Taschentuch hin. Alice nickte im dankend zu und putze sich ihre Nase.

 _George_

Nachdem sie ihren letzten Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, liefen dicke Tränen über ihr Gesicht. George und Fred sahen sich unsicher an. Sie wussten nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollten. Keiner der beiden hatte eine so grauenvolle Geschichte erwartet. George war der erste, der seine Hand nach Alice ausstreckte und ihre Tränen weg wischte. Sofort fuhr sie hoch und sah von einem zum anderen. „Was wollt ihr noch hier?" rief sie. „Los, geht schon und erzählt es überall herum. Worauf wartet ihr denn noch?" Alice verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. George nahm seine Hand zurück. Sein Blick verriet, dass ihre Worte ihn wohl ziemlich verletzt hatten. Doch er schwieg. Fred rollte mit den Augen. „Also mal ehrlich, wir sind zwar Tratschtanten und haben Spaß daran Gerüchte zu verbreiten, aber das macht uns noch lange nicht zu Mistkerlen." Sie sah ihn fragend an, dann sah sie zu George. Er schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln. „Was mein Bruder zu sagen versucht ist, dass wir zwar gerne jeden Tratsch herumerzählen, der uns zu Ohren kommt und es aufs kleinste Detail breitschlagen, aber dass wir niemals etwas herum posaunen, was uns im Vertrauen erzählt wird. Schon gar nicht, wenn es einem so hübschen Mädchen Ärger bringen würde! Das wäre entgegen unserer Ehre." Alice sah die Beiden ungläubig an. „Ist das euer Ernst? Ich meine -" sie zögerte kurz. George sah sie sanft an und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. „Warum?" beendete sie ihre Frage. „Du bist ein süßes Mädchen in Not, deswegen!" scherzte Fred. „Da helfen wir doch wo wir können." „Vertrau uns, dein Geheimnis ist in sicheren Händen" „Das schwören wir." „Und sollte jemals jemand behaupten, du wärst ein Monster, dem machen wir das Leben zur Hölle." Alice´s Augen wurden immer größer. Die Jungs grinsten über diesen Anblick. Sie war eindeutig ziemlich verdutzt über ihr Verhalten. „Ihr lehnt mich also nicht ab?" Sie mussten sich nur kurz ansehen um zu reagieren.

Die Zwillinge nahmen jeder eine Hand von Alice und schauten sie durchdringend an. „Lady Alice, wir schwören Euch bei unserem Leben, dass Ihr alles seid, nur keine böse Kreatur." „Mag es auch sein, dass Euch eine dunkler Schatten anhängt, an Liebreiz und Schönheit kann Euch dennoch niemand übertreffen" „Euer Herz ist so rein wie das Blut eines Einhorns." Alice kicherte. Fred setzte eine beleidigte Miene auf. „Nun guck dir das an, sie lacht uns aus." „Naja ich glaube dieses vornehme Gerede passt einfach nicht in ihr Bild von uns beiden." Die Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. „Danke, ihr seid süß Jungs. Heißt das, wir sind so was wie Freunde?" Die Jungs nahmen erneut Alices Hände in Beschlag. „Freunde", „Beschützer" , „Diener" - „Was auch immer Eure bevorzugte Bezeichnung sei, Prinzessin." Bevor George ansetzen konnte hob Alice abwehrend die Hände. „Ist ja nun gut Jungs, ich habe es verstanden und vernommen. Und ich denke, die Bezeichnung Freunde gefällt mir ganz gut." George war erleichtert. Sie hatten es geschafft sie dazu zu bewegen, sich zu öffnen. Und scheinbar lag er mit seiner Vermutung, dass hinter ihrer eisigen Fassade sehr viel Wärme versteckt war, mehr als richtig. In Freds anerkennenden Blicken sah er, dass dieser dasselbe dachte. „Na also. Und schon ist aus der Eisprinzessin ein Kind der Fröhlichkeit geworden," tönte Fred. „War doch gar nicht so schwer, oder?" Alice zuckte mit den Schultern. George sah ihr an, wie unangenehm es ihr war, wie sie sich verhalten hatte.

Sie sah die beiden entschuldigend an. „Ich weiß. Es ist nur… naja ich tu mich eben schwer damit, anderen zu vertrauen, wisst ihr? Ich lebe allein seit ich acht Jahre alt bin. Mal abgesehen von meinen Besuchen bei den Malfoys, aber das kann man nicht wirklich Gesellschaft nennen." George schauderte. Hatte er das gerade richtig gehört? Er unterbrach sie. „Du hast noch Kontakt mit denen?" fragte er sie entsetzt. Sie seufzte. „Ja. Ein Jahr nachdem ich weggelaufen war, bekam ich einen Brief, in dem sie mich einluden sie zu besuchen. Ganz ohne jegliche Erwartungen an mich zu stellen. Nach langem Überlegen entschloss ich mich dann, die Einladung anzunehmen und ihnen einen Besuch abzustatten. Wirklich angenehm war es für mich bei dieser Familie nie, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, ich schuldete meinen Eltern das. Außerdem sind sie relativ nett zu mir." George war skeptisch. Er kannte die Familie und wusste wie hintertrieben das Pack war. Doch er wollte Alice nicht verletzen, also behielt er seinen Einwand für sich. Fred bemerkte die Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn seines Bruders. George aber schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Bruder verstand und nickte. Fred versuchte geschickt, die Situation zu lockern. „Hast du denn keine nettere Gesellschaft finden können? Ich meine, jeder Troll ist unterhaltsamer als diese Familie." Alice schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „Blöderweise wollte nie jemand auf einen Kaffeeklatsch zu mir kommen. Zumindest bis ein gewisser Charlie bei mir aufschlug." Jetzt glotzten die beiden Zwillinge doof aus der Wäsche.

„Charlie?" fragten sie wie aus einem Mund. Alice lachte laut los. „Ja ihr habt richtig gehört. Euer Bruder Charlie ist euch bei mir zuvorgekommen." Die Jungs waren immer noch verdutzt. George bekam ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Nicht viele Dinge brachten seinen Bruder von seinen Drachen weg; um nicht zu sagen überhaupt keine anderen Dinge. Da musste zwischen den beiden schon was besonders sein, damit Charlie seine Haustiere vergaß. War Alice etwa seine Freundin? Das konnte doch unmöglich wahr sein. Fred beobachtete seinen Bruder amüsiert. Er wusste genau was jetzt gerade in ihm vorging. George hätte ihm einen Fluch aufhalsen können, so blöd grinste er. „Wer hat denn gesagt, dass Charlie unser Bruder ist?" fragte Fred Alice. Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Das SIEHT man euch an, stellt euch mal vor." Fred sah sie ungläubig an. „Im Ernst? Verdammt, warum sagt mir das keiner." George und Alice sahen Fred genervt an. Der zog einen Flunsch. „Ach, jetzt lasst mir doch den kleinen Spaß. Also Alice, woher kennst du Charlie? Und jetz sag bitte nicht, du hast nen Drachen von ihm gekauft." Alice schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Nein, ganz so war es nicht. Eines Abends landete ein junger Drache bei mir im Garten und spie ganz panisch Feuer. Er schien sich verflogen zu haben. Ich schaffte es, das Tier zu beruhigen und nahm ihn mit zu mir ins Haus. Ein paar Tage später tauchte Charlie bei mir auf und erkundigte sich, ob ich einen Drachen gesehen hätte. So lernten wir uns kennen und wurden gute Freunde." Fred schmunzelte. „So so gute Freunde. Ihr müsst echt verdammt gute Freunde sein, wenn er für dich seine Drachen vergisst." Alice wurde verlegen. „Nein so ist das gar nicht. Ich bin auch ein ziemlich großer Liebhaber magischer Geschöpfe, insbesondere von Drachen und ich liebe _Quidditch_ , genauso wie er. Wir haben einfach viel gemeinsam, nicht mehr," verteidigte Alice sich. „Sag bloß du arbeitest auch noch mit ihm zusammen?" fragte George ungläubig. Kein Mädchen, das er kannte, war nur ansatzweise so vernarrt in Drachen wie sein Bruder. Das konnte es nicht geben. Doch Alice belehrte ihn eines Besseren. Sie schob ihren Kragen zur Seite und entblößte eine Reihe Brandnarben. „Glaubt ihr mir jetzt, oder wollt ihr noch mehr sehen?" fragte Alice genervt. „Nein, du kannst bekleidet bleiben…" räusperte sich Fred. „Ich danke vielmals. Also mal ehrlich, ihr habt doch nicht ernsthaft gedacht, ich und Charlie…?" Die Jungs grinsten verlegen. „Ihr spinnt doch!" zischte Alice und somit war das Thema für sie erledigt.

Sie plumpste in ihrem Sitz nach hinten und schloss die Augen. Die Jungs trollten wieder auf die gegenüberliegenden Sitze. George betrachtete sie. Noch vor ein paar Minuten wäre es undenkbar gewesen, dass sie so ruhig und gelassen da sitzt und einfach ihren Gedanken nachgeht. Es war ihr spürbar anzumerken, wie viele große Brocken von ihrem Herz gepurzelt waren. Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Ja, jetzt war George sich sicher: er hatte sich vollkommen und über beide Ohren in dieses Mädchen verliebt. Und das wahrscheinlich für den Rest seines Lebens. Das musste er sich wohl oder übel eingestehen. Er sah zu Fred. Dieser grinste über beide Ohren. Er kannte seinen Bruder gut genug um zu wissen, dass in ihm gerade die Schmetterlinge im Bauch Polka tanzten.

 _Alice_

Alice holte tief Luft. Sie hatte gerade ihr größtes Geheimnis zwei völlig fremden Jungen preisgegeben. Nun ja, eigentlich kannte sie sie ja schon länger… jedenfalls von Charlies Erzählungen. Ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf ihr Gesicht. Sie stellte sich schon Charlies Grinsen vor, wenn sie ihm schreiben würde, dass sie und die Jungs Freunde geworden waren. Er war ihr wirklich ans Herz gewachsen über die letzten Jahre. Als Freund. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger, auch wenn die Zwillinge es ihr nicht glaubten. Aber eigentlich hatte sie mit spitzfindigen Bemerkungen gerechnet über ihre Beziehung zu Charlie. Immerhin waren sie 12 Jahre auseinander und Charly durchaus sehr attraktiv. Dazu hatten die beiden mehr als einmal ein Bett geteilt, wenn sie mal wieder bei ihm im Reservat war. Und auch sonst standen sich die Beiden ziemlich nah. Doch aus ihnen würde nie ein Paar werden. Auch wenn sie Charlie sehr gerne hatte. Das wäre, als würde sie ihren eigenen Bruder lieben, dachte Alice. Von seinen Brüdern erwartete sie diesbezüglich kein Verständnis. Sie waren halt einfach unreife, blöde Pfeifen. Alice grinste. Pfeifen - die Bezeichnung gefiel ihr gut für diese beiden Schelme.

„Hey, was kicherst du denn in dich rein, Ally?!" fragte George. Bevor Alice antworten konnte, kam ihr Fred zuvor. „Na sie denkt an Charls, was erwartest du denn." Alice kniff die Augen zu einer Bösen Fratze zusammen. „Punkt 1 ich hasse es, Ally genannt zu werden. Punkt 2, nein ich denke nicht an Charlie und Punkt 3, ich habe eine passende Bezeichnung für euch zwei Pumuckels gefunden," konterte Alice gekonnt und Fred war seine Verblüffung anzusehen. „Und welche Bezeichnung wäre das, liebste Alice?" bohrte George nach. Fred musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. George warf ihm mörderische Blicke zu, sagte aber nichts. Alice verfolgte das Geschehen etwas genervt. „Pfeifen!" zischelte sie. „Was willst du mit Pfeifen?" die Jungs sahen verständnislos drein. „Was ich mit euch Pfeifen hier will, das frage ich mich ehrlich gesagt auch." sagte sie knochentrocken. Die Jungs waren beleidigt. „Also Pfeifen - das müssen wir uns nicht sagen lassen, oder George?" „Schon gar nicht von einer elfjährigen kleinen Göre." „Das schreit nach Vergeltung." Alice nahm die Herausforderung an. „Ihr wollt mir an den Kragen, ja? Mir? Einem unschuldigen süßen Mädchen?" Bei dem Wort ‚unschuldig' warfen die Jungs Alice einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Okay, vielleicht nicht ganz so unschuldig… aber glaubt mir, ihr wollt euch nicht mit mir anlegen. Bedenkt mal, was ich denn eigentlich bin. Ich könnte euch beide ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umbringen, wenn ich wollte. Aber ich habe keine Lust auf eine solche Sauerei. Außerdem wollte ich nicht schon während der Zugfahrt negativ auffallen." Die Antwort hatte gesessen. „Okay, 1:0 für dich, Kleine." Alice legte einen bedrohlichen Blick auf. „Ja wir haben es ja begriffen. Du bist Alice. Nicht Ally oder Kleine," versuchte George sie zu beschwichtigen. Alice konnte echt zum Fürchten aussehen, wenn sie denn wollte. „Aber dann sind wir auch keine Pfeifen!" ergänzte Fred.

Alice nickte und lehnte sich zurück. Sie atmete tief durch. Ihre Gefühlsausbrüche waren nicht ungefährlich. Sie sollte lernen, sich besser zurück zu nehmen. Sonst würde sie es irgendwann zutiefst bereuen. Das wusste sie schon jetzt. Sie konnte eben nicht verleugnen, was sie war. Aber sie konnte damit leben und sich dem anpassen. Andernfalls würde sie enden wie die Werwölfe, die ihre besten Freunde und sogar ihre Familien anfielen, wenn sie in Rage waren. Nein, das konnte und wollte Alice nicht zulassen. Sie hatte genug geliebte Menschen verloren. Jetzt würde sich endlich etwas in ihrem Leben zum Positiven ändern. Und die beiden Spinner, die ihr gerade gegenüber saßen, hatten einen großen Teil dazu beigetragen. Schon allein deswegen lohnte es sich zu kämpfen. Sie hatte es ihnen versprochen und daran würde sie sich auch halten. Schon merkwürdig, wie schnell sich der Wind manchmal dreht, überlegte Alice vor sich hin und bemerkte gar nicht, dass sie die ganze Zeit mit ihren Finger auf der Armstütze trommelte.

„Alice? Sag mal wie machst du das eigentlich?" wurde sie von George unterbrochen. Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Merkst du denn nicht, wie du die ganze Zeit mit deinen Fingern rhythmisch auf der Stütze trommelst?" fügte Fred hinzu. Alice blickte skeptisch ihre Finger an, dann lächelte sie. „Oh, achso. Das ist ne alte Angewohnheit von mir. Das habe ich mir mit der Zeit angewöhnt, seit ich Schlagzeug spiele." Die Beiden bekamen große Augen. „Was habt ihr denn? Irgendwas musste ich doch die ganzen Jahre machen, in denen ich mich in dem Schloss versteckt habe. Also habe ich angefangen verschiedenste Instrumente zu lernen und Musik zu komponieren." Die Münder der Jungs standen weit offen. „Jetzt tut nicht so überrascht… wartet mal eben, ich werde es euch beweisen." Alice schwang ihren Zauberstab und ihre Gitarre kam aus der Tasche geflogen. Die Zwillinge sahen ihre neue Freundin gespannt an. Sie begann zu spielen. Es war eines ihrer eigenen Stücke. Fred und George kamen aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus. „Schön gespielt… aber kannst du auch singen?" fragte Fred schließlich nach. Alice nickte und lächelte. Dann sang sie einfach drauf los. Eine Gänsehaut überrannte die beiden Spaßvögel. Das Mädchen hatte eine völlig einzigartige Stimme. Sie waren vollkommen von den Socken. So etwas hatte nun wirklich keiner erwartet. Nachdem sie ihr Lied beendet hatte sah Alice die beiden an. Sie klatschten Beifall. „Wow. Du bist richtig gut, liebe Alice. Das hat echt gerockt." Sie wurde leicht verlegen. „Danke. Ich habe vorher noch nie etwas Eigenes vorgespielt. Scheinbar war es gar nicht mal so übel." Lächelte sie zaghaft. „Nicht übel?! Das war der Hammer." Polterten die Beiden im Chor. „Vielleicht solltest du überlegen, das zu deinem Beruf zu machen." „Fred hat Recht," bestärkte George seinen Bruder. „Was du da machst ist echt einmalig. Du reißt einen ja förmlich mit." Alice musste grinsen. „Nun, ich hatte tatsächlich überlegt eine eigene Band zu gründen in Hogwarts." Den Jungs verging das Lächeln. „Also da bist du ein wenig zu spät." „Wir haben schon einen Chor" erzählten sie. Alice lachte. „Chor? Ich rede von einer echten Band! Mit Schlagzeug, Gitarre und Sänger." Die Rotschöpfe blickten sie skeptisch an. „Eine Band? In Hogwarts? Das gab´s noch nie!" Gleichgültig zuckte die Schwarzhaarige mit den Schultern. „Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal," verkündete sie. „Du bist verrückt. Aber du könntest es tatsächlich schaffen." ergänzten sich die Jungs gegenseitig. Alice nickte triumphierend. „Hast du von Anfang an nur eigene Musik gespielt?" fragte George Alice aufrichtig interessiert. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich schreibe und komponiere noch nicht lange selbst. Vorher habe ich immer Lieder meine Lieblingsbands gespielt und gesungen." erklärte sie ihren Zuhörern. Diese schienen gerade Feuer gefangen zu haben und löcherten Alice mit Fragen. „Und welche Richtung Musik bevorzugst du?" „Wer sind deine Lieblingsbands?" „Kennst du auch Muggelbands?" „Ist das nicht verda…?" „Stopp!" rief Alice.

Sie sah leichte Verwirrung in den Augen, die sie ansahen. „Bitte Jungs, eine Frage nach der anderen, ja?" Die Zwei sahen sie entschuldigend an und lehnten sich zurück. „Also, am liebsten höre ich Metal und Rock." Begann sie, die Fragen zu beantworten. „Metal? Das hören doch sonst nur Kerle, oder?!" warf Fred ein und kassierte einen Typisch-Männer-Blick von Alice. Schon war er wieder still. „Wie auch immer…" seufzte Alice. „Ich mag ganz besonders Muggelbands. Weil die ihre Musik selber spielen mit eigener Kraft und nicht ihre Instrumente verzaubern, so wie die meisten magischen Bands. Das macht sie so faszinierend. Deswegen höre ich sie fast ausschließlich." erklärte sie. Stumm bestätigten die Jungs ihre These mit einem Nicken. „Ich bin mir zwar ziemlich sicher, dass ihr die meisten nicht kennt, aber ich kann euch ja dennoch mal meine Favoriten verraten." Nun war es an George, beleidigt zu sein. „Also ehrlich, wir sind zwar keine Musikexperten so wie du, aber einige gute Bands kennen wir aus der Muggelwelt auch." Alice sah ihn entschuldigend an und lächelte. Fred grinste „Also wenn ihr weiter turteln wollt, dann hol ich mir eben ein Eis. Aber ehrlich gesagt bin ich gerade mehr an Alice ihrer Antwort interessiert." Er erntete böse Blicke und einen nicht gerade sanften Schlag auf die Schulter von George, dann fuhr Alice fort. „Nun am liebsten höre ich Bands wie In Extremo und Saltatio Mortis, mittelalterlich und rockig zugleich. Dann Bands wie Nightwish, Epica und Evanescence, die halt ein wenig melodischer und epischer sind. Dann wiederum mal wieder was alternativ - rockiges wie Paramore und Green Day. Und die „Urgesteine" wie Metallica und AC/DC dürfen auch nicht fehlen. Ebenso die Wikinger von Amon Amarth, Alestorm und Korplikaani, die etwas heftigeren Jungs von Children of Bodom und Marylin Manson, die schönen rockigen Töne von Bon Jovi und Bryan Adams, die Kuschelrocker von Revolverheld und Silbermond, gute deutsche Musik von den Spinnern wie Rammstein und Oomph und den Pyromanikern Subway to Sally. Hin und wieder mal freche Töne von den Toten Hosen und J.B.O - nicht zu vergessen Frauenpower von Vanilla Ninja und Tarja, nachdenkliche Töne von Unheilig und sexy finnische Jungs wie Lovex, Sunrise Avenue und HIM. Tja und dann noch die unvergesslichen Werke der Fimmusik und manchmal eben was Reggae von Culcha Candela. Denke mal, das dürfte erstmal ausreichend sein, oder?" Auf ihrer gegenüberliegenden Seite war es still geworden.

 _George_

Wie sie so dasaß und die Jungs ansah, wurde es George ganz anders. Innerhalb von den paar Minuten die er sie kannte, hatte sie es wieder und wieder geschafft ihn zu überraschen. Sie war komplett anders, als jedes Mädchen, was er kannte. Sie haute ihn praktisch aus den Socken. Und mit jeder Minute verliebte er sich mehr in dieses außergewöhnliche Mädchen mit dem pechschwarzen Haar. „Naja, da sind doch paar ganz nette Sachen dabei. Mal von der Weibermucke abgesehen." unterbrach Fred Georges Gedanken. Alice ging fast in die Luft. „Mädchenmusik? Nur weil Jungs zu blöd sind, die Gedanken hinter epischen Texten zu verstehen ist das noch lange keine Mädchenmusik!" wetterte sie los. Aber Fred dachte gar nicht daran, nachzugeben. „Warum müssen Frauen nur in allen Dingen mehr sehen, als es eigentlich ist? Das macht doch alles nur unnötig kompliziert." Alice fauchte leise. „Das Problem ist nicht, dass wir Frauen zu viel sehen, sondern dass ihr Männer einfach nur beschränkt denkt. Weil ihr nichts, was ihr nicht versteht, an euch ran lasst. Es wird nur einfach in die So-ein-dämlicher-Kitsch-Schublade gesteckt und eingeschlossen. Bloß nicht mal ein wenig über den Tellerrand hinaus denken. Warum auch? Männer haben ja immer Recht. Und Frauen sind viel zu romantisch. Welch eine Schwäche. Aber eines sage ich dir, Fred Weasley, mit diesem Schubladendenken stößt du bei mir sowas von auf taube Ohren. Das kann ich auf den Tod nicht ab."

Alice holte tief Luft. Fred sah bedeppert drein und George begann zu lachen. „Ich weiß gar nicht was daran so witzig ist." knurrte Alice. George hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen. „Das – witzige – daran?" er versuchte zu atmen. „… ist, dass ich meinen Bruder noch nie so sprachlos erlebt habe. Du müsstest mal die Situation aus meiner Sicht sehen. Ein zwei Jahre jüngeres Mädchen hält meinem Bruder einen Vortrag über Tunneldenken und droht ihm mit Abweisung und er, der sonst immer das letzte Wort hat, sitzt da, als wäre er von Mutter und Professor Mc Gonagall im Doppelpack gerügt wurden. Und nichtmal das hätte ihn je so angekratzt wie dein Vortag jetzt." Langsam beruhigte George sich wieder. Alice konnte sich ein Grinsen in Freds Richtung nicht verkneifen. „Mein eigener Bruder stellt sich für ein Mädchen gegen mich.." grummelte Fred. Doch bevor Alice wieder mit einem Vortrag über missverstandene Frauen anfangen konnte ergänzte er schnell: „Aber wie eine kluge junge Lady bereits sagte, es gibt immer ein erstes Mal." Alice nickte beschwichtigt und setzte sich wieder hin. George aber würde diesen Tag niemals vergessen, an dem ein Wirbelwind wie Alice seinem Bruder eine Moralpredigt gehalten und ihn zum Schweigen gebracht hatte. Er war sich sicher, das sollte nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein, das Alice Blackwood jemanden auf diese Art bekehren würde.

Den Rest der Zugfahrt verbrachten die drei Freunde damit, sich über Hogwarts, Quidditch und die Scherzartikel der Zwillinge zu unterhalten. Die eiskalte Alice schien verschwunden zu sein. Sie lachte und scherzte und war völlig losgelöst. Ganz anders, als George sie in der Winkelgasse sah. Nun war seine Vorstellung, er könne sie auftauen, doch noch zu Realität geworden. Und noch besser: sie waren Freunde geworden. Das war mehr, als sich George je zu träumen gewagt hätte. Während sie aus dem _Hogwartsexpress_ ausstiegen bemerkte George, dass ein ziemlich frischer Wind wehte. Er umspielte Alices Haare, genau wie bei ihrer ersten Begegnung. Da ihre Haare diesmal offen waren, flogen sie in der Abendbrise. Doch dieses Mal wirkte Alice nicht kühl, sondern viel mehr befreit. Mit dieser neuen Leichtigkeit schritt Alice mitsamt den anderen Erstklässlern Hagrid, dem Wildhüter hinterher.

Lange sah George ihr nach, bis sie in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war. Fred klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Du siehst sie doch gleich wieder." Trotz der sicher nett gemeinten Worte seines Bruders überkam George ein ungutes Gefühl. Und dieses sollte sich bewahrheiten.


	3. 2) Der Beginn eines neuen Lebens?

**Kapitel 2**

 **Der Beginn eines** **neuen** **Lebens?!**

 _Alice_

Alice ließ ihre neuen Freunde hinter sich zurück. Sie war nun irre gespannt auf das, was vor ihr lag. Bis auf Charlie hatte ihr nie jemand etwas über diese Schule erzählt. Sie kannte zwar die Geschichten und Geheimnisse dieser Schule aus Büchern, aber trotzdem hatte sie keinen Schimmer, was sie eigentlich erwartete. Der große, zottelige Riese Hagrid war ihr sofort sympathisch. Sie sah ihm gleich an, dass er ein Tierliebhaber war, genau wie sie. Außerdem hatte ihr Charlie viel von dem Wildhüter und seiner Vorliebe für außergewöhnliche Wesen erzählt. Ganz in ihren Gedanken versunken, erreichte Alice in der Gruppe von Neulingen die Boote. Gemeinsam mit einem irischen Scherzbold und seinem Kumpel setzte sie sich in eine der Nussschalen und schipperte um das riesige Gemäuer herum. Es hatte durchaus etwas mystisches, das Schloss so aus der Dunkelheit aus dem Wasser auftauchen zu sehen. Noch dazu war es schon uralt und einfach wunderschön. Alice fühlte sich für einen Moment wie eine Prinzessin. Doch die Vorstellung fand sie doch etwas befremdlich und schob sie beiseite. Sie streckte ihre Hand ins Wasser und genoss die kühle Erfrischung, die ihre Haut benetzte. Alles kam ihr vor, wie in einem Traum, aus dem sie nie wieder aufwachen wollte. Über sich der Sternenhimmel, unter sich einen großen See,vor sich ein großes, magisches Schloss und um allem noch die Krone aufzusetzen ein Gefühl von Freiheit und Unbekümmertheit. All das kam Alice noch ein wenig irreal vor. Doch sie betete, dass dies kein Traum sei. Sie wollte dieses neue Leben nicht wieder verlieren, was ihr gerade erst geschenkt worden war. Nein, dieses Mal würde ihr niemand alles wegnehmen. Dafür würde sie kämpfen. Gemeinsam mit ihren neuen Freunden. Das schwor sie sich.

Langsam erreichten sie das Ufer des Schlosses. Alice half dem Iren aus dem Boot, da er drohte zu kentern. Alice seufzte. Jungs konnten so unbeholfen sein… Aber irgendwie war der quirlige Kerl auch ungemein zum Schmunzeln, fand Alice. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Langsam wurde das zur Gewohnheit.

Als sie nun die Treppen zur Eingangspforte empor stiegen, sah sie ihn das erste Mal. Die hellblonden, zurückgekämmten Haare erkannte sie sofort. In ihrem Magen regte sich etwas. Sie wusste nur nicht so recht, was. Sie hoffte nur, er würde sie nicht sofort sehen. Die Erstklässler wurden in den Eingangsbereich geführt und von Professorin Mc Gonagall in Empfang genommen. Die Lehrerin machte einen strengen, aber gerechten Eindruck. Sobald sie verschwunden war, trötete Draco Malfoy los. Alice stöhnte innerlich genervt auf. Dieser Kerl konnte einfach nicht anders. Gerade verkündete er die Anwesenheit Harry Potters, da trat Alice in seine Blickrichtung. Sie sah ihn warnend an. Doch scheinbar war er zu sehr damit beschäftigt, den Großkotz heraushängen zu lassen, als dass er sie bemerkte. Gerade stellte er sich, ganz nach James Bond – Manier vor, da fing Alice an zu lachen. Und da sah er sie.

„Malfoy mal im Ernst, dafür dass du Muggel angeblich so hasst, kennst du ihre Filme verdammt gut." Malfoy warf ihr einen mörderischen Blick zu und wandte sich wieder an Harry und Ron, den Alice sofort als Bruder von Fred und George erkannte. Draco versuchte, sich Harry als neuen Freund zu kaufen, doch wieder ging Alice dazwischen. „Draco, lass es sein. Nicht alles ist käuflich. Auch für dich nicht. Lern das endlich mal." Er sah sie abschätzend an. In dem Moment, in dem er etwas erwidern wollte, kam Mc Gonagall und führte die Kinder in den Speisesaal. Draco trat noch einmal an Alice heran. „Du wirst es noch bereuen, mich so bloßgestellt zu haben." zischte er ihr ins Ohr. Alice blieb unbeeindruckt. „Was willst du mir schon anhaben, Angsthase?" giftete sie zurück und ließ ihn im Regen stehen. Der Typ kotzte sie an. Er dachte wirklich, er wäre der größte. Dabei war er nichts weiter als ein Reifen mit zu viel Luft. Man brauchte nur rein stechen, dann schrumpft alles zusammen. Alice kicherte. Sie stellte sich zwischen den Erstklässlern auf und wartete auf ihren Auftritt mit dem sprechenden Hut.

Als sie dran war, blieb sie erstaunlich ruhig. Von ihrem Platz aus sah sie Fred und George, die gespannt darauf warteten, in welches Haus sie kommt. Sie lächelte den Beiden zu und hoffte innerlich, in ihr Haus zu kommen. Der Filzhut wurde auf ihren Kopf gesetzt und legte los. „Aha, die kleine Blackwood gibt uns die Ehre. Und sie hat viel im Köpfchen. Mutig ist sie auch. Und treu. Aber auch sehr gerissen und stolz. Ihre Weisheit ist der ihrer Altersgenossen meilenweit voraus. Und doch umgibt sie eine düstere Aura. Aber trotzdem: Sie ist ihren Freunden eine echte Kameradin und doch genauso ihren Feinden ein erbitterter Gegner. Jedes Haus würde von ihrer Individualität profitieren. Doch ihre Eigensinnigkeit und Durchsetzungskraft werden wohl am besten gebraucht in SLYTHERIN." Tosender Applaus vom Slytherintisch. Doch den nahm Alice gar nicht wahr. Sie war wie in Trance. Total betäubt. Slytherin… sollte sie tatsächlich dazu gehören? Eine hinterhältige Schlange mit unverhohlenem Hass auf Muggelgeborene? Das war doch gar nicht ihre Art… Der Hut musste sich irren. Langsam schritt sie zum Tisch ihrer neuen Hauskameraden. Dabei huschte ihr Blick zu den Zwillingen: Sie saßen da wie die Ölgötzen. Keine Reaktion, nichts. Hatte sie die Freunde, die sie gerade gefunden hatte, schon wieder verloren? Das konnte Alice sich nicht vorstellen. Schließlich hatten sie sie auch nicht wegen ihres anderen Ichs abgewiesen. Alice nahm sich fest vor, sich nicht von den Geschehnissen beeindrucken zu lassen. Sie würde die bleiben, die sie war. Vielleicht hatte der Hut genau das gemeint, als er sagte, ihr Dickschädel würde gebraucht in Slytherin. Vielleicht sollte dies der Anfang von etwas ganz neuem in Hogwarts sein, dachte Alice und erweckte ihren viel zu lange eingefrorenen Kampfgeist wieder auf.

 _George_

Nachdem Alice gänzlich in Richtung See verschwunden war, gingen George und sein Bruder gemeinsam zu den Kutschen. Dort trafen sie auch ihren besten Freund Lee Jordan. Zusammen fuhren die drei zum Schloss. Während sich Fred und Lee über den Sommer und die Ferien unterhielten, hing George seinen Gedanken nach. Er dachte über Alice nach und ob es tatsächlich möglich war, dass man sich schon auf den ersten Blick in jemanden verlieben konnte. Sicher hatte er sich immer gewünscht, er würde irgendwann ein Mädchen treffen, dass ihn umhaut und die mit ihm den Rest seines Lebens verbringt. Aber immerhin war er gerade mal 13 Jahre alt … konnte man da schon wissen, wer die Liebe seines Lebens ist? Wenn er allerdings an seine Eltern dachte… diese hatten sich auch schon kennengelernt als sie noch sehr jung waren. An solche romantischen Fügungen des Schicksals glaubte George im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder. Der lachte über solche Vorstellungen nur. Aber George wusste es besser. Alice war sicher nicht ohne Grund in seinem Leben aufgetaucht und hatte ihm den Kopf verdreht. Er wünschte sich, er hoffte, sie würde das Mädchen sein, dass er schon so lange suchte. Gerade, als sich eine wohlige Wärme in ihm ausbreitete riss Lee ihn aus seinen Tagträumen.

„George? Sag mal Alter, wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken?" Fred grinste breit. Er wusste nur allzu genau, wohin sein Bruder gerade abgeschweift war. „Ach weißt du Lee, der ist gerade in einem der Boote auf dem See." zog er George auf. Lee blickte verständnislos von einem zum anderen. George seufzte. Konnte man eigentlich nicht mal in Ruhe verliebt sein? Nein, nicht wenn man Fred Weasley als Zwillingsbruder hatte! „Also Lee, das sieht man doch: unser Georgie ist verknallt." posaunte er. George wurde rot. Er hasste es, wenn Fred ihn so entblößte. „Verknallt? In wen? Sag schon Alter." Fred sah seinen Bruder fragend an. Dieser zuckte nur resigniert mit den Schultern. Als ob er jetzt noch ne Wahl hätte…

„Tja also, da mein werter Herr Bruder es nicht erzählen will, übernehme ich es. Er hat sich im Sommer in der Winkelgasse in ein unbekanntes Mädchen verguckt und hat zwei Wochen lang gejammert, weil er sie nicht angesprochen hat. Dann, wie der Zufall es halt wollte, trafen wir sie im Zug wieder und nun sitzt sie in einem der Boote zum Schloss." Lee sah zu George und grinste breit. „So so. George, unser Herzensdieb. Und ist sie heiß?" George sah seinen Freund böse an. Fred verdrehte die Augen. „Heiß ist gar kein Ausdruck. Geschmack hat unser Bester hier ja. Aber leider ist er ja mal wieder viel zu schüchtern um…" Fred stockte. Sein Bruder sah ziemlich sauer aus. Scheinbar war er doch ein wenig zu weit gegangen. Wenn es um seine Gefühle für ein Mädchen ging, war George doch immer etwas sensibler veranlagt. Fred sah seinen Bruder entschuldigend an. Dieser schien nicht weiter nachtragend zu sein und grinste zurück. Lee, der die beiden gut kannte und verstand, was Phase war, lockerte die Situation ein wenig auf. „Na, ich werde die unbekannte Schöne ja bestimmt zu Gesicht bekommen, wenn wir in der Schule sind. Habt ihr übrigens gehört, dass Harry Potter tatsächlich hier ist?" Somit war das Thema Alice für alle erstmal vom Tisch. Zumindest für die nächste halbe Stunde. Denn dann sollte es für die Zwillinge eine böse Überraschung geben.

Sie hatten mittlerweile alle die große Halle erreicht und warteten gespannt auf die Neulinge. Während die Besagten einliefen, suchte George in der Menge nach einem bekannten Schwarzschopf. Und er wurde fündig. Allerdings sah er sie in Begleitung eines kleinen blonden Schnösels. Er war sich fast sicher, dass das der Junge von diesem Blödmann Malfoy sein musste. Er hatte nämlich dieselbe geleckte Art an sich. Glücklicherweise konnte George beobachten, wie Alice ihm offensichtlich einen Korb gegeben hatte. George musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. So war sie eben und so hatte er sich wohl auch in sie verliebt. Wieder schwirrten tausend Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch umher. Doch so glücklich George auch war, irgendetwas Ungutes machte sich in ihm breit. Ungeduldig wartete er auf die Einteilung Alices in ihr Haus. Er hoffte inständig, dass sie nach Gryffindor kommen würde. Die Minuten zogen sich wie Stunden dahin. Unruhig begann George, mit den Fingern zu trommeln. Fred beobachtete sein Verhalten amüsiert. „Die Kleine scheint dich ja schon richtig zu beeinflussen, was?" sagte er und deutete auf Georges Finger. „Aber es beruhigt tatsächlich ungemein." gab der Trommelnde grinsend zurück.

Just in dem Moment wurde Alices Name aufgerufen. Fred stieß Lee an. „Pass auf, das ist sie." Flüsterte er. George hörte das schon gar nicht mehr. Er sah gebannt zu, wie Alice zu dem Stuhl schritt. Er bewunderte die Eleganz und Gelassenheit mit der sie voran ging, da er selber vor zwei Jahren total aufgeregt war. Doch sein Schwarm schien die Ruhe in Person zu sein. Sie drehte sich in Richtung Publikum und lächelte in seine Richtung. Sie war so wunderschön, wenn sie lächelte. Als ob sie seine Gedanken lesen könnten, grinsten Fred und Lee um die Wette. Letzterer gab George einen anerkennenden Hieb auf die Schulter. „Also eines muss man dir lassen, sie ist wirklich eine Augenweide." George verleierte genervt die Augen und blickte wieder nach vorn zu seiner Angebeteten. Der Hut rätselte gerade über ihre Einteilung. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit verging, bis das altertümliche Kleidungsstück sie nach Slytherin schickte. George glaubte, er könne seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Das durfte absolut nicht wahr sein. Ausgerechnet Slytherin. Für ihn brach eine Welt zusammen. Fred neben ihm fluchte leise. „Verdammt. Damit hat nun keiner gerechnet." George nickte traurig. In seinem Zustand bemerkte er gar nicht die suchenden Blicke des Mädchens, das er liebte. Nur Fred sah kurz auf und bemerkte die leichte Angst in ihren Augen. Für einen Moment war er versucht, George auf sie aufmerksam zu machen, verwarf diesen Gedanken angesichts des Zustandes seines Bruder schnell wieder. Er wartete besser, bis George wieder klare Gedanken fassen konnte.

Der Rest der Begrüßungsveranstaltung verging wie im Fluge und ehe sie sich versahen, befanden sich Fred, George und Lee wieder in ihrem gewohnten Schlafzimmer. Noch immer war George ziemlich am Boden zerstört. Auch wenn er versuchte, das mit blöden Sprüchen und Albernheiten zu überspielen. Fred wusste wie down sein Bruder gerade war und dass er sich ewig verstellen würde, wenn nicht einer direkt mit ihm über sein Problem redet. Deswegen beschloss er, das Thema direkt anzusprechen „Meinst du, sie wird jetzt auch so eine Giftschlange wie die meisten anderen Slytherins?" George sah auf und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun ganz ehrlich?! Nein, das glaube ich nicht." Diese Antwort überraschte Fred nun doch ein wenig. „Weißt du Freddie, ich habe über die Worte des Hutes nachgedacht. Ich glaube, er hat sie nach Slytehrin geschickt, damit sie denen dort mal gehörig den Hintern versohlt." Fred sah zu Lee. Der tippte sich nur an die Stirn. „George, ehrlich. Noch keiner hat aus den Slytherins sympathische Menschen gemacht. Im Gegenteil, die Slytherins haben aus vielen netten Menschen Monster gemacht. Ich denke nicht, dass das bei deiner Süßen anders sein wird." erwiderte Lee. George jedoch blieb stur. „Du kennst sie doch gar nicht. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Alice anders ist. Sie ist eine starke Person und…" Fred unterbrach ihn. „Ja sie ist stark, aber auch stark genug, sich gegen ein ganzes Haus durchzusetzen? Das bezweifele ich, Brüderchen. Ich habe vorhin die Angst in ihrem Blick gesehen…" George seufzte. Im Grunde wusste er, dass die beiden Recht hatten. Nur er wollte es partout nicht wahrhaben. „Sie wird es euch beweisen. Wartet es nur ab." gab er bockig zurück. Die anderen beiden sahen sich verzweifelt an und beließen es vorerst dabei. Es hatte keinen Sinn jetzt eine Diskussion mit George zu führen. Er hatte auf stur geschaltet und würde sich nicht bekehren lassen.

Fred konnte nur hoffen, dass George irgendwann Vernunft annahm und sich nicht in seiner Verliebtheit verrannte. Manchmal war er einfach zu romantisch für diese Welt. Er glaubte immer an die große, wahre Liebe, die alles und jeden besiegen konnte. Fred stand solchen Dingen skeptisch gegenüber. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, dass sein Bruder manchmal einfach so naiv war, dass er an Schicksal und Vorherbestimmung glaubte. Aber seit Alice aufgetaucht war, fühlte sich George aus irgendeinem Grund in seinem Glauben bestätigt. Und das machte Fred ernsthafte Sorgen. Niemand konnte innerhalb von Sekunden erkennen, dass der Mensch auf der anderen Straßenseite die Liebe des Lebens ist. Schon gar nicht, wenn man sich vorher noch nie gesehen hatte und darüber hinaus gerade mal aus den Windeln gewachsen war. Das war einfach nicht möglich. Und Fred nahm sich fest vor, seinem Bruder das noch beizubringen. Mit diesem Vorhaben im Hinterkopf legte Fred sich schlafen.

 _Alice_

Alice hatte unterdessen ihr neues Schlafzimmer bezogen und sich das Bett direkt neben dem einzigen im Keller zu findenden Fenster ausgesucht. Ihre neuen Mitschülerinnen beäugten sie merkwürdig, doch das interessierte Alice nicht weiter. Sie war sowieso viel zu sehr in Gedanken, als dass sie sich auf jegliche Art von Konversation konzentrieren könnte. Sie setzte sich ins Fenster und blickte in die Nacht hinaus. Viel sah sie nicht, da sie sich unterirdisch befanden.

Alice dachte an die Zwillinge. Sie schienen ziemlich entsetzt gewesen zu sein über ihre Einteilung. Was durchaus nachvollziehbar war; schließlich waren sich Slytherin und Gryffindor spinne feind. Und doch spiegelte sich in ihrem Gefühlschaos Enttäuschung darüber wieder. Tief im Innersten hatte sie gehofft, die Jungs wüssten, dass sie nicht so ist wie es der Ruf der Slytherins verlangt. Wie konnte sie auch wissen, dass George ein paar Stockwerke weiter oben ihre Ehre verteidigte? Alice dachte an Charlie und an die gemeinsame Zeit. Was würde er ihr jetzt raten? Sie kannte die Antwort: „Hör einfach auf dein Herz." Wie oft hatte sie darüber mit ihm diskutiert? Dass man verletzlich ist, wenn man das Herz öffnet. Dennoch hatte sie Charlies Rat im Zug befolgt. Nun war sie sich aber nicht so sicher, ob das nicht ein Fehler war. Ein Teil von ihr sträubte sich dagegen und der andere bestätigte diese Befürchtung. Sie würde es herausfinden müssen. Danach konnte sie sich immer noch wieder versperren gegen die Welt oder aber auch ein Stückchen offener werden. Der nächste Tag würde es schon zeigen, dachte sich Alice und sah auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach Elf. Eigentlich sollte sie längst schlafen, aber sie war einfach nicht müde.

Alice entschloss sich zu einem kurzen Ausflug in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie wollte sich auf einen der Ledersitze vor dem Kamin setzen, da entdeckte sie Draco Malfoy, der ebenfalls nicht schlafen zu können schien. Auf leisen Sohlen wollte Alice davon stehlen, da wandte er sich an sie. „Ich weiß, dass du da rumschleichst, Blackwood." zischte er. Alice zog eine Grimasse und drehte sich um. „Du warst hier draußen auch schwer zu überhören." log sie. Draco schmunzelte. „Mach mir nix vor, ich kenne dich besser. Es hat dich, wie so oft, einfach nach draußen gezogen, ist es nicht so?" Sie wusste dass er richtig lag und eben das ärgerte sie gerade tierisch. „Kann schon sein. Und was ist mit dir? Hast du wieder einen melancholischen Anfall oder warum schläfst du noch nicht?" konterte sie. Er gab ein amüsiertes Schnauben von sich. „Ich habe nur darauf gewartet, dass du aus deinem Nestchen gekrochen kommst." Alice seufzte und setzte sich in den Sessel neben ihm. „Gut, da bin ich also," verkündete Alice. „Was willst du nun?" Draco sah sie an. Er musterte sie mit seinen hellgrauen Augen durchdringend. Doch das Mädchen verspürte keine Angst. Das imponierte dem blonden Reichen. „Ach weißt du, Blackwood.." „Alice" unterbrach sie ihn barsch. „Alice," sagte er betont. „… ich hatte einfach nur das Bedürfnis nach deiner Gesellschaft." Sie konnte sich ein Glucksen nicht verkneifen. Er war einfach zu lächerlich, wenn er so hochtrabend redete. „Draco- Schätzchen, du kennst mich doch nun lange genug um zu wissen, dass dein feines Gerede bei mir nicht zieht. Und ich kenne dich gut genug um zu wissen, dass du mir was zu sagen hast. Also spucks entweder aus oder verschluck dich dran, aber bitte verschone mich mit deinen Spielchen." Einen Moment lang sah sie so etwas wie Erstaunen in seinen Augen, doch das wandelte sich schnell in Arroganz. Er stand auf und drückte sie in den Sessel. Er starrte direkt in ihre Augen doch sie zeigte keine Spur von Furcht. Ihre tiefgrünen Augen trotzten seinen grauen. „Wirst du jetzt vielleicht ein bisschen handzahmer oder muss ich dir erst richtig Angst einjage, Süße?" fragte er sie höhnisch. Alice verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem fiesen Grinsen. „Angst, mein lieber Draco, erfordert Respekt. Und den habe ich vor einem arroganten Schnösel ohne Rückgrat, wie du es bist, garantiert NICHT!" betonte sie das letzte Wort.

Das war zu viel des Guten. Jetzt war Dracos Geduld am Ende. Er packte sie fester an. „Vielleicht sollte man dir ja endlich mal beibringen Respekt zu haben, denn das scheinen deine Eltern ja vergessen zu haben! Halt. Ich vergaß – du hast ja keine." lachte er herablassend. Nun war es an Alice, auszurasten. „Jetzt pass mal auf, verwöhntes Balg, wenn du das nicht sofort zurück nimmst und mich loslässt, dann…" Draco bohrte seine Finger in ihre Schultern. Doch sie zeigte ihre Schmerzen nicht. Dazu war sie zu stolz. Wenn jemand ihre geliebte Familie beleidigte, dann verstand Alice keinen Spaß. „… Ja was dann, Süße? Wagst du es etwa, mir zu drohen?" knurrte Malfoy und hob seine Hand. Diese unüberlegte Handlung Dracos nutzte Alice um sich aus dem Sessel zu befreien. Sie stieß sich nach oben und Draco, der sich nur noch auf eine Hand gestützt hatte, fiel zu Boden. Alice baute sich vor ihm auf. „Dass du dich wahrlich traust, deine dreckigen Pfoten gegen mich zu erheben, Draco Malfoy. Dabei wissen wir doch beide was du bist: Ein kleines, mieses und feiges Würstchen." Sie hob ihren Zauberstab und fuchtelte bedrohlich vor seiner Nase damit herum. Draco waren seine Selbstsicherheit und Arroganz aus dem Gesicht gefallen. Nun sah er nur noch aus, wie ein verängstigtes Baby kurz vorm Heulen. Alice genoss ihren Triumph auf eine schon fast diabolische Art und Weise. „Also, Kleiner, was mache ich jetzt mit dir, hm? Ich könnte dir einen fiesen Fluch aufhalsen." Sie beugte sich zu ihm und hauchte in sein Ohr. „Oder ich schlitze dich ein Stückchen auf..." Sie fuhr mit der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes über seinen zitternden Oberkörper. Dann stand sie wieder auf und blickte ihn verabscheuend von oben herab an. „Aber weißt du, den ganzen Ärger, den das bedeuten würde, bist du mir gar nicht wert. Also verzisch dich lieber schnell, bevor ich es mir anders überlege." warnte sie ihn und wandte sich von ihm ab. Draco sollte die Tränen in ihren Augen nicht sehen.

Langsam und bedacht stand er auf, ohne seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Er wusste, wenn er nur eine falsche Bewegung machte, dann war er Hackfleisch. Und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Noch immer stand Alice mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Eigentlich wäre es die beste Gelegenheit abzuhauen. Doch Draco blieb stehen. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen hatte er das Gefühl, bei ihr bleiben zu müssen.

Alice hingegen bemerkte ihn erst gar nicht. Sie stand einfach nur wie vom Donner gerührt da und ließ seine Worte nochmals in ihrem Kopf hallen. Auch wenn sie es nicht gerne zugab, er hatte voll ins Schwarze getroffen und sie zutiefst verletzt. Und dafür hasste sie ihn abgrundtief. Jedoch gab es auch einen Teil von ihr, und sie wusste nicht, wie einflussreich dieser war, der so etwas wie Gefühle für ihn erübrigte. Ja verdammt, ausgerechnet sie liebte den Sohn der Familie, von der sie sich sicher war, dass sie für den Tod ihrer Familie verantwortlich war. Und sie konnte sich gegen ihre Gefühle immer weniger zur Wehr setzen. Wie auch? Seit sie neun Jahre alt war, verbrachte sie jeden Sommer mit ihm und seinen Eltern. Es war eigentlich unumgänglich, dass sich da etwas entwickelte. Außerdem kannte sie mehrere Gesichter dieses Typen, die er nur ihr allein zeigte. Feinfühlige, verletzliche, ja fast sogar schon liebevolle Seiten an einem sonst verzogenen und arroganten Kerl. Und genau diese unbekannten Züge an ihm waren es, in die sie sich verliebt hatte. Ohne es zu wollen. Ohne gefragt zu werden. Ohne sich zu wehren. Es war verflucht nochmal dumm, ihn zu lieben, das wusste Alice auch. Aber ihr Herz hatte ihren Verstand schon längst besiegt. Alice kullerten schon wieder Tränen übers Gesicht. Doch jetzt, wo sie sich allein wähnte, schämte sie sich ihrer nicht. Sie wischte sie nicht weg oder trocknete sie. Nein. Diesmal ließ sie es einfach zu. Für einen Moment siegte ihre sensible und emotional aufgeladene Persönlichkeit. Bis sie auf einmal jemanden hinter sich leise ausatmen hörte. Sie fuhr herum und starrte direkt in Dracos Gesicht. „Was zum Teufel willst du noch hier?" schrie sie ihn schon fast hysterisch an. Er war nun der letzte, dem sie gerade ihre Tränen zeigen wollte.

Beschämt sah Draco zu Boden. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, in welche Lage er sie gerade gebracht hatte. Schließlich kannte er sie nun schon einige Jahre. Ebenso wusste er, dass Worte im Moment nicht viel nützen würden, Alice zu beruhigen. Unauffällig sah er sich um, damit er sicher sein konnte, dass niemand die Beiden sehen konnte. Dann ging er langsam und vorsichtig auf das weinende Mädchen zu. Zwei Schritte von ihr entfernt blieb er stehen und wartete auf eine Reaktion ihrerseits. Doch es kam nichts. Er nahm das als Erlaubnis, an sie herantreten zu dürfen. Als er direkt vor ihr stand sah sie zu ihm auf. In ihrem Blick lag eine Mischung aus Ablehnung, Hass, Wut, Trauer und dem dennoch stark ausgeprägten Wunsch nach Zuneigung. Er kannte sie und aus diesem Grund war ihm mehr als klar, dass sie so aufgewühlt zu allem fähig war. In diesem Geisteszustand glich sie einem Werwolf nach der Verwandlung: einfach unberechenbar. Aber tief in ihrem Herzen war all diese Fassade nur der leise Schrei nach Liebe. Er wusste das besser als sonst irgendjemand. Denn wenn sich die beiden in einer Sache ähnlich waren, dann in dieser. Nur dass er nicht wütend und jähzornig wurde, sondern fies und herablassend. Ganz langsam berührte er ihren Arm. Sie zuckte nicht weg oder fing an, ihn zu schlagen. Das beruhigte ihn schon einmal. Sie sah in nur aus ihren tränentrüben, waldmeistergrünen Augen an. Als wartete sie auf seine nächste Handlung. Draco war sich unsicher. Sachte griff seine Hand nach der Ihren. Kein Rückzug. Im Gegenteil. Ihre Hand griff zögerlich zu und hielt seine fest. Zärtlich und beinahe ehrfürchtig zog er Alice in seine starken Arme. Von ihr kam nicht die geringste Gegenwehr. Sie lehnte sich an seine Schultern und er umarmte sie bedächtig.

Alice schien sich langsam aber sicher zu beruhigen. Sie fühlte sich geborgen bei ihm. Ihre Anspannung löste sich und sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Eine ganze Weile standen die Beiden einfach so da. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Bis sich Draco ein Herz fasste und leise ein „Es tut mir leid." in Alices Ohr flüsterte. Sie hob ihren Kopf und musterte ihn kritisch. Sie sah Aufrichtigkeit in seinem Blick. Und Reue. Aber für wie lange diesmal? Sie tat sich schwer damit Vertrauen zu ihm zu fassen. Doch ihr war auch im selben Atemzug klar, dass sie ihm vergeben würde. Wieder und wieder. Weil sie an das Gute in ihm glaubte. Und weil sie ihn liebte. Egal wie dumm es auch zu sein schien.

Draco versuchte ihre unergründlichen Gedanken zu erraten. Aber er hatte ja nicht den geringsten Schimmer, was in ihr vor sich ging. Genau das war es, was ihn so faszinierte. Sie war nicht ansatzweise so durchschaubar wie die anderen Mädchen. Jede andere schmolz in seinen Armen davon. Nur Alice, das rotzfreche kleine Gör aus einer Familie von Verrätern, tat das nicht. Sie forderte ihn immer und immer wieder heraus. Ließ ihn nicht im Geringsten an sich heran, obwohl sie einander so gut wie versprochen waren. Alice machte sich daraus nicht viel. Sie war eigensinnig, ungehörig und frech. Sie hatte nur Benehmen wann es ihr passte und hielt sich nur an Regeln, wenn sie ihr angenehm waren. Respekt fehlte ihr außerdem. Aber allem voran war sie das wunderschönste und zugleich verrückteste Mädchen, das er kannte. Und sie war immer wieder zu ihm zurückgekommen, obwohl er sie oft mies behandelt hatte. Er wusste nicht mehr, ob er ihr nicht sogar aus genau diesem Grund so total verfallen war. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie ihn mehrmals abgewiesen hatte. Wie man es auch drehte und wendete - dieses Mädchen hatte ihm vollends seinen verwöhnten Blondschopf verdreht. Und jetzt stand er hier, hielt sie in seinen Armen wie er es sich immer erträumt hatte. Noch immer sah sie ihn skeptisch aus ihren magisch grünen Augen an. Und doch glaubte er einen Hauch von Vertrauen darin zu finden. Ganz ruhig und zurückhaltend erhob er seine Hand um ihr eine schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Sie zuckte zurück, ließ ihn aber dennoch gewähren. Seine Hand ruhte auf ihrer Wange. Noch immer schien sie von den Tränen, die sie seiner Worte wegen geweint hatte, durchzogen zu sein. Tiefer Schmerz durchfuhr ihn bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sehr er sie verletzt haben musste. Aber was tat sie? Sie schmiegte ihre Wange in seine Hand und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Wärme durchfuhr seinen sonst von Kälte durchtränkten Körper. Er hatte das starke Verlangen sie zu küssen. Und ehe er sich's versah, lagen seine Lippen auf ihren. Sie fühlte sich so verdammt weich und zerbrechlich an. Für einen Augenblick waren die beiden wie in einer Art Trance gefangen.

Alice war die erste, die wieder in die Realität zurück fand. Sofort ließ sie von ihm ab und verpasste Draco eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Wie kannst du es wagen, mich einfach zu küssen? Meine Situation dermaßen auszunutzen? Du solltest dich schämen, Draco Malfoy!" warf sie ihm vor. Wie ein geprügelter Hund sah er sie an und versuchte ihre Hand zu ergreifen, Alice aber sprang mit einem Satz zurück. „Wehe dir, du rührst mich noch einmal an, du Mistkerl. Dann mache ich Ragout aus dir. Das verspreche ich." Zischte sie und ging. Draco sah ihr völlig bedröppelt hinterher. „Aber ich -." setzte er an. Entnervt drehte sich Alice zu ihm um. „Du was?" fauchte sie. Draco schluckte. Das war die einzige Chance jetzt. „Aber ich liebe dich doch." jammerte er mehr, als dass er es überzeugend sagte. Alice zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Weißt du denn überhaupt was Liebe wirklich ist?" fragte sie ihn. Er blickte sie mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und verletzten Gefühlen an. Keine Antwort.„Das dachte ich mir." sprach sie fast unhörbar. Aber Draco entging dieser sein Herz zerschneidende Vorwurf trotzdem nicht. Wehmütig sah er ihr hinterher, wie sie im Mädchenschlafsaal verschwand.


	4. 3) Träume und Schäume

**Kapitel 3**

 **Träume und Schäume**

 _George_

Am nächsten Morgen wachte George von dem allmorgendlichen Lärm im Jungenschlafsaal auf. Schlaftrunken schlurfte er ins Bad um sich zu erfrischen. Die halbe Nacht hatte er wach gelegen und an Alice gedacht. Würde sie tatsächlich zu einer blöden, eingebildeten und fiesen Slytherin werden? Oder war sie doch stark genug, die zu bleiben, die sie war? Fragen über Fragen tobten in seinem Kopf hin und her. Aber die Antwort blieb dieselbe: Es gibt keine. Er musste ihr schon gegenüber treten um zu wissen ob sie sich abwenden würde oder nicht. Doch wollte er das wirklich wissen? Was, wenn die Wahrheit ihm letztlich doch das Herz brach? Aber wie konnte sein Herz brechen wenn es schon ihr gehörte? Ging das überhaupt? George raufte sich die Haare. Warum nur musste die Liebe so kompliziert sein?

Fred, der neben George stand, beäugte seinen Bruder kritisch. Er war nicht begeistert darüber, dass George sich so von seinen Gefühlen manipulieren ließ. Was das anging, war Fred eindeutig der coolere von beiden. Der ließ sich von keinem Mädchen so aus der Reserve bringen. George aber war sehr gefühlsbetont und sensibel. Und das hatte ihm schon verdammt oft viel Kummer gemacht. Und diesmal sah es wieder danach aus. Fred machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um seinen Bruder, denn dieses Mal war es noch viel schlimmer als sonst, weil George das Mädchen echt verdammt gern hatte. Und weil sich besagter mal wieder verflucht noch eins stur stellte. Sie wäre anders. Hörte Fred seinen Bruder tönen. Sicher wünschte er seinem Bruder, dass Alice wirklich nicht so war, wie all die anderen Slytherins, aber wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit schon? Das hatte es in all den Jahren, die seine Familie die Schule besucht hatte nie gegeben. Aber George Weasley, Romantiker in Person, glaubte natürlich an Happy End mit Märchenhochzeit. Fred seufzte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Alice zu ihm eklig genug war, dass George wieder aufwachte. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, seinen Bruder zur Vernunft zu bringen.

Schweigend gingen die Beiden zurück in den Jungenschlafsaal. Dort wartete Lee schon. „Hey Leute, wenn ihr weiter so langsam seid, futtert euch euer jüngster Bruder noch das Frühstück weg. Ihr solltet euch besser beeilen." tönte der gutgelaunte Schwarzhaarige. Ein Grinsen breitete sich bei den Zwillingen aus. Wer konnte einen besser auf andere Gedanken bringen als Lee Jordan? Im Handumdrehen besserte sich die Laune der Jungs und sie starteten eine ziemlich lautstarke Klamottenschlacht. Wenn sie damit nicht alle aus den Betten geworfen hatten, dann wäre es ein Wunder gewesen. Völlig zerzaust saßen Lee, Fred und George auf dem Fußboden des Schlafzimmers und hielten sich die Bäuche vor Lachen. „Mann, wir sind echt ne Chaotengang. Das war echt filmreif. So kann das Schuljahr anfangen." flötete George. Der Kummer, der ihn bedrückt hatte war verflogen. Auf Lee und Fred war immer Verlass. Und darüber war George echt froh. Wer brauchte schon so ein Mädchen, dachte er bei sich. Die verarschen einen ja doch irgendwann. Aber die besten Freunde, die standen einem immer zur Seite. „Du Lee, ich glaube, unser kleiner George ist gerade erwachsen geworden." stichelte Fred, der wie immer genau wusste, was George dachte. „Was heißt hier erwachsen? Es ist doch einfach nur nachgewiesen, das Freundschaft unter Männern mehr wert ist als die Liebe einer Frau." Fred und Lee prusteten los.

Das klang definitiv nicht nach dem George, den sie beide gut kannten. Aber sollte er sich doch einreden was er wollte, dachte Fred. Hauptsache er war von dem Vampirmädchen abgelenkt. Lee schien derselben Ansicht zu sein und nickte Fred anerkennend zu. Fred betete nur, dass Alice ihnen nicht gleich wieder über den Weg laufen würde. Damit wäre Lee's Mühe nämlich völlig umsonst gewesen. Wenn er sie jetzt wiedersieht, dann wird er 100%ig wieder rückfällig, das war so sicher, wie Snape seine Nase übergroß. Fred seufzte innerlich. Er ging davon aus, dass diese Begegnung nicht mehr allzu lange auf sich warten ließ. So groß war Hogwarts nun einmal leider nicht, als dass man George und Alice auf Dauer voneinander fernhalten konnte. Selbst wenn George im Moment Meister der Verdrängung zu sein schien, ein Blick in ihre Augen würde schon wieder ausreichen um seinen Schalter für Verstand auf verliebt umzulegen. Doch für diesen kurzen Moment der Ruhe vor dem Sturm ließ Fred seine Gedanken unvollendet und folgte seinen beiden Kumpels in die große Halle zum Frühstück.

Wie immer war die Halle erfüllt von Stimmengewirr und Essensgerüchen. George lief bereits das Wasser im Munde zusammen. Auch wenn seine Mom die beste Köchin der Welt war, das Essen in Hogwarts war einfach außerhalb jeglicher Konkurrenz. Nie, aber auch nie wusste man, was man am zuerst essen sollte. Fred und Lee schienen vor einem ähnlichen Problem zu stehen bzw. zu sitzen. Georges Blicke schweiften über die gesamte Tafel: Brötchen, Toast, Rührei, Obst, Cornflakes, Müsli, Butterhörnchen und eine ganze Reihe anderer Leckereien fanden sich dort wieder. Nachdenklich sah George abwechselnd von seinem Teller auf die Tische und wieder zurück. Fred neben ihm schien mittlerweile etwas gefunden zu haben, denn er nuschelte mit vollem Mund „Alscho wenn du keinen Hunger hascht isch esch für disch gern mit, Schorschi." George sah ihn an und wischte sich theatralisch etwas aus dem Gesicht „Freddie, Freddie, Freddie, du hast scheinbar überhaupt keine Tischmanieren… wenn das unsere Mutter gesehen hätte…" sagte er und lachte. Fred schluckte sein Brötchen herunter und sah George spöttisch an. „Ganz ehrlich Brüderchen, sie wäre viel entsetzter über die Tatsache, dass ich mich mal nicht völlig daneben benehme am Tisch." Entgegnete er seinem Bruder und wandte sich seinem Essen zu. George musste lachen. Fred hatte schon absolut Recht… wenn es um die gute Kinderstube ging, hatten sein Zwillingsbruder und er einen sehr geringen Teil abbekommen. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihr Bruder Percy dafür umso mehr davon erhalten. Der war so anständig, dass einem davon regelrecht übel wurde. George fand Percys piekfeine Art einfach nur lächerlich. Selbst wenn er damit Vertrauensschüler geworden war… keine zehn Zentauren konnten George dazu bewegen so ein versnobter Wichtigtuer zu werden. Eher würde er Würmer essen. Apropos, dachte George. Langsam wurde es Zeit, etwas zu sich zu nehmen, wenn er nicht mit leerem Magen die Schulbank drücken wollte. Wofür sollte er sich nun entscheiden? George beschloss, seine Entscheidung dem guten, alten Glück zu überlassen und griff blindlings über den Tisch. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete hielt er ein Nougathörnchen in der Hand und blickte in das verdutzte Gesicht eines schwarzhaarigen Mädchens. „Alice…" flüsterte er, als er ihre wunderschönen grünen Augen endlich wieder bewundern konnte.

 _Alice_

Nach den Geschehnissen am Abend war Alice völlig durcheinander. Draco hatte sie geküsst. Und für einen Moment war sie schwach geworden. Dumm und schwach. Dumm genug zu glauben, er würde seine Worte ehrlich meinen. Nein, er wollte sie nur herum kriegen. Aber da hatte er auf die Falsche gesetzt. Alice würde nicht eine seiner Trophäen werden. Er hatte es schamlos ausgenutzt, dass sie für einen Augenblick schutzlos war. Dass sie seine Nähe gesucht und ihn an sich herangelassen hatte. Das war der größte Fehler ihres gesamten Lebens gewesen. Sie könnte sich ohrfeigen. Alice schlug gegen die Wand und begann erneut zu weinen. Warum genau sie weinte, wusste sie nicht. Ob es wegen dem Kuss war oder ihrer Gefühle für ihn. Vielleicht aber auch wegen seiner verletzenden Worte. Oder wegen allem auf einmal. Sie konnte es nicht sagen. Nur eines wusste sie genau: sie hatte diesen Kuss gottverflucht noch eins genossen. Nur ihrer Reflexe wegen hatte sie ihn weg geschubst und keinesfalls weil sie den Kuss nicht wollte. Damit wäre die Sache einfach nur ein Unfall gewesen. Aber das eben war mehr, sehr viel mehr gewesen. Dagegen konnte sich Alice nicht sperren. Bloß wie sollte das weitergehen? Immerhin hatte er ihr seine Liebe gestanden. Was sie allerdings nicht wirklich glauben konnte. Draco Malfoy und Liebe - das waren drei Worte die nicht in einen Satz passen wollten, oder doch? Hatte er vielleicht endlich gelernt, auf sein Herz zu hören? Aber warum sollte es bitte ausgerechnet für Alice schlagen? Er konnte jedes erdenkliche Mädchen haben. Oder besser gesagt, er bekam sie alle und warf sie dann weg wie Müll. Wie oft hatten sie darüber diskutiert und gestritten? Wie oft hatte er Alice verletzt und wie oft hatte sie ihn verdammt? Und doch war sie immer wieder für ihn da gewesen und hatte sich mit ihm vertragen - weil sie ihn liebte. Doch die Frage ist doch, ob er auch zu Liebe fähig ist? Alice konnte das nicht recht glauben, so gern sie es auch täte. Wie Mücken im Licht schwirrten ihre Gedanken umher. Irgendwann schlief sie dann ein, nur um wieder von ihm zu träumen.

Schon ziemlich früh am nächsten Morgen war Alice wieder wach. Sie hatte unruhig geschlafen die Nacht. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie noch vier Stunden Zeit hatte um zum Unterricht zu gehen. Alice reckte sich und lief langsam Richtung Bad. Nichts an ihrem Spiegelbild verriet, wie lang ihre letzte Nacht gewesen war. Dazu musste man wohl in ihr Innerstes schauen. Doch das ließ Alice nun einmal nicht durchblicken. Sie kämmte sich ihre langen schwarzen Haare und band sie zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz. Danach zog sie ihre Uniform über und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung große Halle. Auf ihrem Weg begegnete sie einigen anderen Frühaufstehern, unter anderem einem koreanisch aussehendem Mädchen. Allerdings war diese Begegnung alles andere als freundlich, denn die beiden liefen praktisch ineinander. „Kannst du nicht aufpassen, Erstklässlerin?" beschimpfte sie Alice. Allerdings wäre Alice nicht Alice, wenn sie sich das gefallen lassen würde. „Hey, du Reisfresserin wie wäre es, wenn du deine Plattnase nicht so hoch tragen würdest? Dann hättest du mich doofe, kleine Erstklässlerin auch nicht übersehen." zischte Alice zurück. „Vielleicht solltest du auch einfach mal nach oben schauen, statt mit gesenktem Kopf durch die Gegend zu laufen, Kleine." Nun kam Alice in Fahrt, denn sie hasste es auf den Tod ‚Kleine' genannt zu werden. „Jetzt sperr mal deine Lauscher auf, Chinapuppe. Wenn du deine zarte Puppenvisage behalten willst, dann nenn mich ja nie wieder Kleine. Es sei denn du willst in einem chinesischen Horrorfilm eine Leiche spielen." fauchte Alice. Cho Chang, das chinesische Mädchen, verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen. „Du hast eine ziemlich große Klappe dafür dass du eine Erstklässlerin bist, die mit einer Zweitklässlerin spricht." Über diese Aussage konnte Alice nur lachen. „Also ehrlich, wenn du dir nur darauf etwas einbildest, dass du ein Jahr älter bist als ich, dann fehlt es dir echt nicht nur an Hirn, was ohnehin mehr als eindeutig zu sein scheint, sondern auch noch an Selbstbewusstsein. Schlechte Kombination wenn du mich fragst. An deiner Stelle würde ich mich vom Astronomieturm werfen. Und jetzt möchte ich bitte endlich frühstücken, denn im Gegensatz zu dir leide ich nicht an Essstörungen."

Damit ließ Alice das Mädchen einfach stehen und ging zum Frühstück. Scheinbar hatte Alice gleich am ersten Tag eine Erzfeindin gefunden. Irgendwie fand Alice das ganze ziemlich komisch. Ihre wirren, trüben Gedanken an Draco waren wie weggeblasen. Zufrieden setzte Alice sich an den Frühstückstisch und löffelte einen Schokoladenpudding. Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie Charlie ihr einmal welchen gemacht hatte. Das war, als sie zum ersten Mal bei ihm im Reservat gewesen war. Sie dachte gern an die Zeit zurück. Manchmal war sie echt dazu hingerissen gewesen, für immer bei ihm zu bleiben. Aber Charlie hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie auf die Schule geht. Er konnte ziemlich stur sein wenn er wollte. Aber in diesem Fall hatte er recht gehabt. Sie musste sich ihren Ängsten stellen und das hatte sie nun getan. Ob sie es bereuen würde, da war sich Alice allerdings nicht so sicher. Und wie um ihre Zweifel zu bestätigen sah sie gerade Fred und George in die Halle treten. Sie schienen allerdings keine Notiz von ihr zu nehmen. Einerseits hatte Alice nicht wirklich etwas anderes erwartet, aber andererseits war sie merkwürdigerweise verletzt. Sie hatte die beiden Spinner doch schon mehr in ihr Herz geschlossen als ihr lieb war. Aber was tun? Sollte sie darauf warten, dass die Zwei zu ihr kommen würden? Da konnte sie lange warten. Schließlich waren sie mit Charlie verwandt und demnach ebenso dickköpfig. Alice stöhnte innerlich auf. Worauf hatte sie sich nur eingelassen, als sie die Jungs in ihr Abteil hereingelassen hatte? Wäre sie doch einfach gewesen wie immer, dann würde sie sich jetzt nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Und doch wusste sie auch, dass sie andernfalls immer noch ganz andere Dinge mit sich herumschleppen würde, hätte sie sich ihnen nicht anvertraut. Wie man es auch drehte und wendete, Alice wollte die Zwillinge nicht verlieren. Also fasste sie einen Entschluss: Sie würde ganz einfach hingehen und ihnen mal beweisen, wie fies und giftig Slytherins waren.

Alice stand auf und ging herüber zum Gryffindortisch. Sie beobachtete, wie George mit geschlossenen Augen nach etwas zu Essen suchte. Sie schmunzelte. Der Typ war echt verrückt. Aber auch irgendwie total süß. Plötzlich öffnete George seine Augen und sah sie an. Alice fiel erst jetzt auf, welch eine warme Aura seine braunen Augen verbreiteten. Sie hörte, wie er leise ihren Namen flüsterte. Aber nicht nur einfach so dahingesagt, er sagte ihn zärtlich, fast schon mit Gefühl. Dieser eine Moment nahm die Beiden völlig in sich auf. Die Welt um sie herum war völlig ausgeblendet. Alice spürte ein wohliges Kribbeln auf ihrer Haut. Es fühlte sich an wie der laue Sommerregen, der sanft auf die Haut rieselt. Eine innere Wärme erfasste Alice und durchflutete ihren Körper wie ein Monsun.

Ausgerechnet in diesem romantischen Moment musste natürlich Fred Weasley seinen Senf dazu geben. „Alice? Na sag mal, was machst du denn hier? Hast du dich verlaufen?" Erst registrierte Alice ihn gar nicht weiter, doch sein hektisches Gefuchtel brachte sie auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. „Oh hey Leute, habt ihr was dagegen, wenn ich mich zu euch setze?" überspielte sie gekonnt ihre Verwirrtheit. Fred, George und Lee tauschten erstaunte Blicke. „Eine Slytherin am Gryffindortisch? Ob das gut geht?" alberte Fred. Alice schnaubte genervt. „Also ehrlich, redet ihr nicht mehr mit mir, nur weil ich in einem anderen Haus bin?" schmollte Alice. George, der immer noch ein wenig betreten war, schien unfähig einen Satz zu bilden. „Wir dachten ja eher, du möchtest nicht mehr mit uns verkehren." gab Fred ehrlich zu. Alice lächelte. „Ach Quatsch. Ich muss sagen, ich finde diese Rivalitäten einfach albern. Wo steht geschrieben, dass Slytherins nicht mit Gryffindors befreundet sein können?" fragend sahen sich die Jungs an. „Im Regelbuch de Slytherins vielleicht?" antwortete George. Alice schnitt eine Grimasse. „Sehr witzig." gab sie zurück und setzte sich an den Tisch. Drei völlig verdatterte Jungs starrten sie an, sagten aber nichts weiter dazu. „Also, da du ja nun zur Familie gehörst, will ich mich auch mal eben vorstellen: Ich bin Lee Jordan und der Kommentator für die Quidditchspiele." stellte sich Lee auf seine charmante Art und Weise vor. Alice reichte ihm die Hand. „Ich bin Alice Blackwood und die böse Slytherin." lachte sie. Die anderen konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Alles schien perfekt zu sein.

Zumindest bis Draco hinter Alice auftauchte. „Nanu Blackwood, hast du dich im Tisch geirrt?" stichelte er. Alice stand auf und drehte sich zu ihm um. Seine beiden Gorillas ignorierte sie gekonnt. „Nun, ich denke mal es steht jedem frei zu sitzen wo er will. Und da ich an deiner werten Gesellschaft absolut kein Interesse habe, setzte ich mich möglichst weit von deinem Herrschaftsgebiet entfernt auf einen Platz. Aber scheinbar habe ich nicht einmal hinter feindlichen Linien meine Ruhe vor dir." antwortete sie schnippisch. Draco lachte. „So, du hast kein Interesse an meiner Gesellschaft ja? Nun, das sah heute Nacht aber ganz anders aus, Süße." sagte er und versuchte, ihr Gesicht zu berühren. Alice schlug seine Hand weg und durchbohrte ihn mit ihren Blicken. „Was da passiert ist, war eine einmalige Sache. Glaub mir, ein zweites Mal lass ich mich von dir nicht küssen, so gut warst du nämlich nicht." log sie. Draco schien peinlich berührt. „Du wagst es, mich so zu entblößen?" zischte er und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Fratze. Alice wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da trat George dazwischen. „Hast du nicht gehört was sie gesagt hat? Sie will ihre Ruhe!" Draco sah ihn spöttisch an. „Du willst mir Angst machen, Weasley? Dass ich nicht lache. Eine Familie wie deine hat doch nicht mal genug Geld für Klamotten. Da brauch ich vor ihren Zauberstäben erst recht keine Angst haben." verhöhnte er George. Dieser und Fred wollten auf ihn losgehen und die Ohren lang ziehen, als Alice das Rührei nahm und Draco über den Latz kippte. Dessen Gesichtsfarbe nahm nun endlich mal so etwas wie Farbe an. „Sag mal hast du eigentlich noch alle Tassen im Schrank, du verfluchtes Weib?" brüllte er. Allerdings schien er sich damit mehr zum Gespött zu machen als ohnehin schon. „Draco Schätzchen…" säuselte Alice. „Wenn du dich nicht tunlichst bei meinen Freunden entschuldigst und danach postwendend das Weite suchst, dann hast du gleich noch passend zum Ei den Orangensaft auf deiner Uniform." Draco verzog keine Miene. Die Zwillinge, die wieder etwas heruntergefahren waren, spielten Alices Spiel mit. „Nun, so wie es aussieht, möchte er gleich noch Müsli dazu." „Und einen Kakao." „Kakao? Also solch ein vornehmer Herr bevorzugt doch sicherlich einen guten Tee." „Nun, man kann ihm ja einfach beides anbieten, oder was meinst du?" Bevor die Beiden die gesamte Speiseliste wortwörtlich auf Dracos Klamotten verteilten, funkte Alice dazwischen. „Draco, ich höre?!" Dieser zog ein Gesicht, als würde er Sauerkraut kauen. „Es ist unter meiner Würde, mich bei diesem Abschaum zu entschuldigen." zischte er. Das war genug. Alice reagierte blitzschnell und goss ihm den kochend heißen Tee über seinen blonden Schopf. Draco schrie auf. „Du verdammtes Miststück. Das bereust du noch!" rief er während er nach draußen rannte. „Pff wer's glaubt…" murmelte sie und drehte sich zu George um.

Wie er da so vor ihr stand, trotz eines Kopfes Größenunterschied, fand sie ihn einfach süß. Er war eben ein richtiger Gentleman gewesen, wie er sie beschützt hatte. Sie war mehr als überrascht gewesen, als er vor sie getreten war und sie verteidigt hatte. Absolut nicht jeder wäre so mutig. Und um ihn gebührend zu belohnen stellte sich Alice auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie sah ihn dankbar an. George hingegen schien etwas peinlich berührt zu sein. „OOOOOh Georgie…" trällerte Fred. „Wer wird denn da gleich rot werden? Immerhin weiß sie deinen Heldenmut zu schätzen." Ärgerte er seinen Bruder. George ließ sich das natürlich nicht gefallen. „Ach läster du nur. Du bist doch nur neidisch, weil sie dich nicht geküsst hat." Fred lachte höhnisch. „Na hätte sie mich geküsst, hätte ja eh kein anderer mehr ne Chance."

Alice sah zwischen den Streithähnen hin und her. Doch dann ergriff sie das Wort. „Also ehrlich. Ich an deiner Stelle wäre mit meinen Äußerungen vorsichtig, Fred. Denn George zu küssen ist sicher nicht das schlechteste was ich je getan habe." sagte sie und grinste. Fred fing laut an zu lachen während Georges Gesicht sich der Farbe des Gryffindor – Schmuckes an der Decke anpasste. „Also siehst du mal George, immerhin ist es besser dich zu küssen als Malfoy." meldete sich Lee auch mal wieder zu Wort. Schlagartig war wieder Ruhe. Der Dunkelhäutige schien das Stichwort geliefert zu haben. Alice wurde tomatenrot und George kalkweiß im Gesicht. Auch Fred war mucksmäuschenstill. „Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?" fügte Lee noch hinzu, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Alice und George setzten sich wieder. Eine beklommene Stille breitete sich aus.

 _George_

George war wie im Rausch. Alice, seine vampirische Alice, die ja eigentlich nach Slytherin ging, saß neben ihm, als wäre das das normalste überhaupt. Wie sie ihn eben angesehen hatte… das war einfach nicht mehr von dieser Welt gewesen. Das war mehr als pure Magie. Das war Liebe. Oder? Seine Gedanken schlugen Purzelbäume. Noch nie hatte er eine solche Gänsehaut bei jemandem gespürt. Ihm war heiß und kalt. Er war glücklich und verwirrt zugleich. Was dachte sie nun wirklich von ihm? Fühlte sie dasselbe? Eben zumindest schien es so. Für kurz. Dann war sie wieder ganz gefasst gewesen. Es war zum Mäusemelken. Einfach nur unklar wie ein Zaubertrank, den er gebraut hatte. Je mehr er sich aber jetzt verrückt machte, desto weniger würde George Alice näher kommen. Er sollte einfach alles auf sich zukommen lassen und die Nerven behalten. Sonst endete das nur in einem Desaster. Langsam klärten sich die Gedanken auf und George versuchte, einfach normal zu wirken, so normal er eben sein konnte.

Allerdings machte der Blödmann Malfoy ihm da einen gehörig fetten Strich durch die Rechnung. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er ihn noch auf sie zu stolzieren, doch ehe er die anderen warnen konnte, stand der Prinz mit seinem Gefolge schon vor ihnen und belästigte Alice. Anfangs verfolgte George das Wortgefecht amüsiert, doch dann kam Alice auf den Kuss zu sprechen und George wurde übel. Sie hatte doch nicht wirklich - ? Die Reaktion Malfoys jedoch sprach Bände. Was war da nur passiert? Alice war nicht etwa in ihn verliebt, oder? Wäre sie es, dann würde sie ihn doch aber nicht so abweisen wie jetzt, oder? Alice allerdings war ja nie so wirklich durchschaubar. Wie dem auch sei, momentan jedenfalls schien sie Malfoys Anwesenheit nicht gerade zu erfreuen. Im Gegenteil. George konnte sie nicht länger so leiden sehen und stellte sich vor sie - ganz automatisch und ohne zu zögern. Er bemerkte wie Fred ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Er selbst registrierte gar nicht wie schnell all das geschah. Zumindest bis Malfoy anfing, seine Familie in den Dreck zu ziehen. Schlagartig war George wieder munter und war dazu bereit seine Familie zu verteidigen. Ebenso wie sein Bruder. Wütend und tobend stand er vor Malfoy und hätte ihn am liebsten umgebracht. Ob das allerdings wegen seiner Familie oder wegen Alice war, das wollte George nicht weiter erörtern. Jedenfalls sollte der Kerl leiden. Aber gehörig. Gerade zückte George seinen Zauberstab, da kam Alice ihm zuvor und attackierte Malfoy mit Rührei.

Die ganze Wut auf Malfoy wandelte sich nun in pure Schadenfreude.

Nicht nur, dass er aussah wie ein Idiot. Nein noch dazu hatte Alice ihm das angetan. Daraus schlussfolgerte George, dass sie wohl doch nichts für ihn erübrigte. Schon allein das ließ Georges Stimmung wieder Berge erklimmen. Das ganze weitere Geschehen verfolgte er bester Stimmung. Als dann Malfoy endlich verschwand schien es nicht besser sein zu können. Doch Alice war immer für eine Überraschung gut.

Sie wandte sich zu ihm und sah ihn an. George konnte ihre Gedanken nicht erkennen. In ihren Augen lag etwas, das er nicht zu deuten vermochte. Dankbarkeit? Zuneigung? Oder doch wieder nur Spott? Nein. Es war etwas anderes. Und ehe er überhaupt reagieren konnte hatte Alice ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben. In ihm explodierte ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle. Ihre Lippen fühlten sich so wunderbar geschmeidig und zart an. Die Stelle an der sie ihn geküsst hatte, glühte förmlich. Alles an ihm schien zu brennen, zu leuchten oder weiß Merlin was. Es fühlte sich an, als stünde er auf Wolken. Aber wie es nun einmal so kommen musste, zerstörte Fred auch diesen Moment wieder mit seinen Sprüchen. George hatte das starke Verlangen, seinem Bruder für eine Woche, eine einzige Woche bloß, die Zunge herauszuschneiden. Damit er einmal in Ruhe seine Verliebtheit genießen konnte ohne dass ein gewisser Fred Weasley sie wieder an die große Glocke hing. Aber um George auch richtig eins rein zu würgen, setzte Alice ungewollt noch eines drauf und brachte George nebst der ganzen Situation nur noch mehr außer Kontrolle. Aber es schmeichelte ihm auf irgendeine weise dennoch, dass sie ihn gerne geküsst hatte. Hätte er nur schnell genug regiert, dann… aber was dachte er denn da? Alice hätte das nie zugelassen. Aber es war schon eine schöne Vorstellung, sie im Arm zu halten und zärtlich zu küssen. Gerade fing George an, diesen Traum zu genießen da holte ihn Lee wieder auf den harten Boden der

Tatsachen zurück.

Die Stimmung war im Eimer und George plagten zwiespältige Gefühle. Er wollte wissen, was nun zwischen Alice und Malfoy Phase war, scheute sich aber sie zu fragen. Was wenn er ihre Gefühle verletzte? Das durfte und wollte er nicht. Und was war mit seinen Gefühlen? Hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Richtigen und dem Guten fasste sich George ein Herz. „Also Alice, was war wirklich zwischen dir und Malfoy?" würgte George den Namen heraus. Eine Weile sah sie ihn zweifelnd an. Dann sah sie zu Fred und Lee. Sie seufzte. „Na gut. Es hat eh keinen Sinn euch jetzt noch etwas vorzumachen." begann sie. Und George erkannte, dass er sich gerade selber ins Abseits manövriert hatte. Noch bevor Alice angefangen hatte zu erzählen, bekam sein Herz erneut einen Sprung.

„Also..." begann Alice. „Ich war gestern Abend noch eine ganze Weile auf den Beinen. Irgendwie war ich zu aufgeregt um einschlafen zu können. Da wollte ich mich allein noch ein wenig in den Gemeinschaftsraum setzen. Doch da war Draco schon. Wir begannen zu streiten und er… nun ja hatte mal wieder nichts besseres zu tun, als meine Familie in den Dreck zu ziehen."

„Und dafür hast du ihn geküsst?" unterbrach Fred sie. George warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Fred schnitt ihm eine Grimasse und hörte weiter Alice zu.

„Nein. Ganz so war es nicht. Ich bin ausgerastet und haben ihn, nun nennen wir es mal ‚ordentlich vermöbelt', danach dachte ich, er hätte das Weite gesucht. Für einen Moment ließ ich dann meine ganze aufgestaute Wut raus und heulte vor mich hin. Da wusste ich aber nicht, das Draco hinter mir stand. Er nahm mich plötzlich in den Arm und entschuldigte sich. Für einen Moment glaubte ich ihm das und plötzlich küsste er mich. Ich war ziemlich perplex und habe nicht schnell genug reagiert. Dann habe ich ihm eine verpasst und bin in mein Zimmer." beendete Alice die etwas gekürzte Form ihrer Geschichte.

Aber schon diese Kurzform reichte aus, um George in die Abgründe der Verzweiflung zu stürzen. Dieses miese Würstchen hatte das Mädchen in den Armen gehalten und geküsst, das er liebte. Ausgerechnet! Er hatte ihre Gefühle ausgenutzt und sie noch dazu verletzt. Am liebsten würde George den Kerl im See versenken. „Und nun?" meldete sich Fred zu Wort. Er wusste ziemlich genau, was mit George gerade los war und warum er sich zwingen musste, sitzen zu bleiben. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass das Schlimmste noch nicht raus war. „Was und nun?!" stellte sich Alice unwissend. Fred aber ließ sich nicht gern an der Nase herumführen und wurde ziemlich direkt. „Hat der Kuss dir was bedeutet?" fragte er und sah sie ernst an. Alice schien seinen Blicken ausweichen zu wollen, hatte aber keine Chance. Sie schlug mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch. „Ja verdammt. Ich bin in diesen Mistkerl verknallt. Und ja ich weiß wie blöd das ist. Und ich weiß auch, dass seine Eltern meine höchstwahrscheinlich verraten haben. Und mir ist bewusst, dass er ein Arsch ist. Aber trotzdem: ja ich bin in Draco Malfoy verliebt!" beendete Alice ihre Ansage.

George rang mit sich. Er wusste nicht ob er heulen, kotzen oder lachen sollte. Oder am besten gleich alles zusammen. Dieser Schlag hatte gesessen. Und zwar ziemlich tief. Er fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand eine tonnenschwere Keule über den Schädel gezogen. Das wäre im wahrscheinlich sogar noch lieber, als die Tatsache, dass Alice in Malfoy verschossen war. Fred beobachtete seien Bruder. Er war ebenso geschockt. Aber immerhin hatte er sich soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er versuchte die Bombenstimmung zu entschärfen.

„Wow. Naja… also über Geschmack lässt sich ja streiten und von Kerlen hab ich ja eh keine Ahnung - aber das ist trotzdem ein Hammer." Alice lächelte zumindest ein wenig.

George hingegen verzog sein Gesicht zu einer bösen Fratze. Er kochte innerlich vor Eifersucht. Gerade hob er den Kopf und wollte einfach irgendwen anschreien, da sah er die Tränen in Alices Augen. Schlagartig war seine Wut verraucht und die typische, liebevolle Fürsorge kam in ihm durch. Behutsam legte er einen Arm um Alices Schultern. Erst zuckte sie erschrocken doch dann lehnte sie sich einfach zurück. „Na, aber wer wird denn weinen? Ich meine, ist man nicht sonst glücklich, wenn man verliebt ist?" versuchte George sie zu trösten. Aber wer wusste besser als er, dass Verliebtsein nicht immer gleichzustellen ist mit Glücklichsein. „Normalerweise schon – nur in diesem Fall ist alles ein wenig verzwickter." schluchzte sie fast unmerklich. „Verzwickt? Gibt' s da noch wen?" fragte Lee.

George wurde kreidebleich im Gesicht. Noch mehr Hiobsbotschaften verkraftete er jetzt nun wirklich nicht. Alice schüttelte den Kopf. Erleichterung breitete sich in George aus. „Und was ist dann das Problem bei euch?" bohrte Lee weiter nach. Fred trat ihm unter dem Tisch unauffällig vor sein Schienbein. Lee verstand, dass er sie ein wenig zu sehr bedrängte mit seinen Fragen. Er wusste ja auch nicht, was die Zwillinge im Zug erfahren hatten.

„Das Problem ist: Ich hasse was ich liebe. Und ich liebe was ich hasse." versuchte Alice den Dreien ihre Situation zu erklären. Doch das überstieg gerade den männlichen Intellekt. Sechs mit Fragezeichen durchzogene Augen sahen sie an. „Einfach gesagt hasse ich seine herablassende Arroganz. Nur kenne ich auch andere Seiten von ihm. Und die liebe ich." Aus den Fragezeichen wurden langsam „Aha' s". „Tja aber die Frage ist, wie stark seine gute Seite wirklich ist, oder?" schlussfolgerte George. Alice nickte und schwieg. Er hatte sich felsenfest vorgenommen um Alice zu kämpfen und ihr selbst für den Fall dass sie sich gegen ihn entscheiden würde, immer als Freund zur Seite zu stehen. Ihm war klar, wie dumm das eigentlich war und dass er sich damit selbst den Qualen er Hölle aussetzte konnte und auch dass er vermutlich seinen eigenen Ruin besiegelt hatte. Doch all das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er Alice wirklich und aufrichtig liebte. Und dass er für sie alles geben würde, sogar sein Leben.

 _Alice_

Alice war mit ihren Nerven am Ende. Sie hatte grade Malfoy ein ganzes Frühstücksmenü um die Ohren gehauen und ein paar Minuten später ihren Freunden erzählt, dass sie ihn geküsst hatte und dass sie ihn liebt. Nun saß fast heulend in Georges Arm und fühlte sich dennoch geborgen und beschützt. Nicht einmal Lee' s bohrende Fragen konnten ihr hier noch was anhaben. Es war merkwürdig, welche Auswirkungen George auf sie hatte. Ganz egal wie aufgewühlt sie auch war, er brachte sie wieder runter. Er gab ihr ein Gefühl von Ruhe. Und er war einfach da ohne groß zu fragen. Alles Dinge, die normale Menschen schätzen. Nur Alice war halt nicht normal. Machten ihr ihre positiven, rein freundschaftlichen Gefühle deswegen solche Angst? Oder war da mehr als sie wollte? Nein, darüber dachte sie gar nicht erst nach. Jetzt ging es um Draco. Mit George musste sie sich schon später befassen.

Alice fand wieder zu ihrer gewohnten Form zurück. „Naja, wie auch immer. Lassen wir uns das Frühstück von diesem Schnösel nicht verderben und hauen tüchtig rein, oder Leute?" verkündete Alice und schnappte sich einen Schokopudding. Sie aß immer Schokopudding, wenn sie Gefühlsausbrüche plagten. Das half ihr immer gut auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Und es steigerte die Anzahl von Glückshormonen. Die drei Jungs sahen ihr stumm beim Essen zu. „Na was ist nun? Seid ihr auch schon so auf Diät wie diese komische Reisstange dahinten?" plapperte sie und zeigte auf Cho. Die Jungs folgten ihrem Finger. „Was? Chang? Was hast du denn mit der zu schaffen?" fragte Fred erstaunt. Alice nuschelte irgendwas zusammen was aber keiner wirklich verstand, weil sie den Mund voll hatte. George musste kichern. „Alice, wenn du uns was erzählen willst, dann musst du vorher schon den Pudding runterschlucken." schmunzelte er. Alice lächelte ihn an. „Ja sorry, muss wohl an eurem Einfluss liegen." sagte sie und steckte die Zunge raus. „Ja ja so ist das dann…" „Immer verderben wir die Erstklässler." „Aber wer hat uns denn dann verdorben in der , Fred?" „Uns brauchte niemand verderben, George" lachte Fred und klatschte mit seinem Bruder ab. Alice und Lee amüsierten sich ebenfalls lauthals . „Jetzt sag mal, was hast du mit der Chang zu laufen?" erinnerte sich Lee nun an die Unterhaltung. „Och na ja. Sie lief mir im Weg rum und nannte mich auch noch ‚Kleine'. Da sind wir leicht aneinander geeckt." fasste Alice ihre morgendliche Begegnung mit der Chinesin zusammen. Die anderen drei sahen sich an. „Wir wollen alles wissen." forderte Fred und Alice erzählte die ganze Geschichte bis ins Detail. Die Jungs lagen auf dem Boden vor Lachen. „Also wirklich, du bist echt ne Nummer." sagte George, nach Luft schnappend. Alice zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber Recht hat sie, das muss man ihr lassen." ergänzte Fred. Lee nickte zustimmend.

„Eigentlich müssten wir jedoch ziemlich beleidigt sein." kam es von George. Alice sah ihn fragend an. Doch Fred verstand sofort worauf sein Bruder hinaus wollte. „Naja, nicht einmal wir haben es geschafft, in der ersten Nacht einen Kerl zu verprügeln, am ersten Morgen eine Feindschaft zu schließen und auch noch einem Erstklässler seine Uniform mit Frühstück zu verschönern." setzte Fred Georges Gedanken fort. Alice grinst böse. „Tja, würde mal sagen entweder bin ich scharfe Konkurrenz oder aber eine Bereicherung für euer Team." stellte sie fest. „Nun Süße, scharf bist du definitiv und als Konkurrenz wollen wir eine Slytherin bestimmt nicht." „Also kannst du dich ab jetzt als getauftes Mitglied der Unruhestifter sehen." verkündeten die Jungs feierlich. „Und wer weiß, wenn sie heute auch noch gleich Nachsitzen kassiert, dann hat sie sogar gleich die Feuerprobe bestanden." witzelte Lee. Und wie um seiner Aussage Nachdruck zu verleihen, schlug die Uhr zum baldigen Unterrichtsbeginn.


	5. 4) Nicht nur Blätter können sich wenden

**Kapitel 4**

 **Nicht nur Blätter können sich wenden…**

Nachdem sich Alice von ihren Freunden verabschiedet hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer ersten Unterrichtsstunde. Verwandlung… es klang schon ziemlich spannend musste sie zugeben. Auch wenn die Jungs ihr erzählt hatten, das Professorin Mc Gonagall sehr streng sein sollte. Das kümmerte Alice nicht. Sie schritt den Flur entlang und trat in den Klassenraum. Noch waren viele Plätze frei, also hatte Alice eine ziemlich große Auswahl an Plätzen. Und um Malfoy so richtig zu provozieren, setzte sie sich auf einen Platz in der Gryffindor-Hälfte. Vor ihr saß ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren. Und neben sie setzte sich nach einigen Minuten der rotblonde Ire aus dem Boot. Alice konnte sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen.

„Na sowas ich dachte ja schon, du hättest es doch noch geschafft, unter zu gehen." sagte sie gespielt charmant. Ihr neuer Nachbar grinste. „Nein, dank meiner bezaubernden Retterin wurde das Schlimmste verhindert." konterte er. Alice gluckste. „Wie heißt du?" fragte sie. „Ich bin Seamus Finnigan. Und du bist…?" „Alice - " „Im Wunderland?" Alice warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. „Der Witz ist schon älter als Dumbledores filziger Kumpel von Hut." nörgelte sie. „Apropos, sag mal, bist du nicht eigentlich eine Slytherin oder trägst du die Uniform zum Spaß?" fragte er sie weiter aus. Alice seufzte. Männer! „Ja ich bin eine Slytherin und werde trotzdem hier auf diesem Platz bleiben. Denn es gibt keine Regel die mir vorschreibt, wo ich die Schulbank drücke." beendete sie ihre Moralpredigt. Neben ihr war es still geworden. Das Mädchen vor ihr sah sie völlig entgeistert an. „Also du bist echt ein Freak, Alice… aber ich glaub du bist in Ordnung." Alice schenkte ihm ein zuckersüßes Lächeln. „Wirklich charmant. Mr. Finnigan." Der Charmeur grinste sie frech an.

„Hey Seam, also ehrlich, kaum lässt man dich mal alleine, schon haben die Damen keine Ruhe mehr…" mischte sich nun ein gutaussehender Dunkelhäutiger in das Gespräch ein. „Tja, ich konnte mich nicht gegen sie wehren…" lachte Seamus. Alice boxte ihn in die Seite. „Woah, hast du nen Schlag drauf… spielst du heimlich zu Hause Quidditch?" jammerte Seamus. Alice wusste sofort eine passende Antwort: „Nein, wir Slytherins lernen schon bevor wir überhaupt den 1. Schultag hatten, wie wir andere verprügeln." Seamus nickte wissend. „Du bist eine was?" entglitten Seamus' Freund sämtliche Gesichtszüge. „S-L-Y-T-H-E-R-I-N. Mein Gott, was habt ihr eigentlich alle für ein Problem mit meinem Haus?" stöhnte Alice genervt. „Da fragst du noch?" meldete sich das Mädchen vorne. So langsam hatte sie den Kanal satt, dachte Alice. „Also mal im ernst Leute, wenn ihr jeden, der nach Slytherin geht, gleich in den der-ist-böse-Topf steckt, dann braucht ihr euch über diese ewige Blutfehde zwischen euren Häusern echt nicht wundern. Sicher gibt es aus meinem Haus Zauberer, die böse, fies, muggelfeindlich, arrogant und sonst was sind. Aber nicht alle sind so. Genauso wenig, wie alle Gryffindors Regelbrecher sind. Es gibt solche und solche." Die anderen sahen sie verblüfft an. „Nun, darf ich vorstellen? Die erste sympathische Slytherin – Alice, die Revolutionärin!" verkündete Seamus. Alice lachte. „Wie viele Slytherins kennst du überhaupt, du verrückter Kerl?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Das Mädchen aus der ersten Reihe gab sich skeptisch. „Und du glaubst, du kannst ein ganzes Haus umkrempeln? Das ist doch lächerlich." Alice sah das Mädchen herausfordernd an. „Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal, meine Liebe. Merk dir das gut." „Aber manchmal bleibt es auch einmalig." schlaumeierte die Gryffindor mit den lockigen Haaren. „Ich werde es dir beweisen,…ähm wie war deine Name?" pokerte Alice noch weiter. „Hermine Granger." antwortete die Gefragte. „Nun, Hermine, ich, Alice Blackwood schwöre dir bei meiner Seele, dass ich dafür sorgen werde, dass sich die Schüler des Hauses Slytherin um 180°C wenden werden." Das Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf und widmete sich weiter ihrem Buch.

„Du hast echt nen Vogel, weißt du das eigentlich?" bemerkte der unbekannte Schönling. „Und du bist verdammt unhöflich, dafür dass ich nicht mal deinen Namen weiß." Erwiderte Alice. Der Junge zuckte zurück. Seamus kicherte. „Das ist mein Kumpel Dean. Keine Sorge, er tut nur so ungehobelt. Das ist seine Art, ein Mädchen anzuflirten." „Wirklich witzig, Seam." antwortete Dean. Alice gluckste. „Na du musst es ja wissen, großer Bootfahrer." ärgerte Alice ihren Banknachbarn. „Ach, sie war also die heiße Schwarzhaarige, von der du erzählt hast?" zog auch Dean dem armen Rotblonden auf. „Na ihr seid euch ja einig, wenn es gegen mich geht, was?" schluchzte er. Die anderen Beiden nickten heftig und gaben sich ein High Five. „Pff… erst flirtet sie mit mir, dann verprügelt sie mich und nun geht sie auch noch fremd… Weiber." bemitleidete sich der Ire selber. „Nun wirklich. Wenn du das schon verprügeln nennst, musst du ziemlich weichgekocht sein." Dean prustete los. „Doch eine hartgesottene Quidditchspielerin, was?" zog er sie auf. Alice verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Na was dachtest du denn, ich gehöre zum Nachwuchs der Kenmare Kestrels." gab sie an.

Die Jungs bekamen große Augen. „Verarsch mich nicht, das ist meine Lieblingsmannschaft. Das wüsste ich." spielte sich Seamus auf. „Stell dir vor, Möhre, ich bin mindestens genauso ein Fan von ihnen wie du." Seamus' Augen wurden immer größer. „Alice, was auch je kommen mag – du bist meine beste Freundin." trötete er. Alice konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Doch bevor sie auch nur ein Wort darauf antworten konnte, trat Draco mal wieder auf. Seine Klamotten waren sauber und er schien seine Abreibung schon wieder so gut wie vergessen zu haben. „Wie ich sehe, sinkst du immer tiefer, Blackwood." bemerkte er verachtend. „Tja, seitdem du mir täglich über den Weg läufst, ist das so gut wie unumgänglich." zischte sie und wandte sich von ihm ab. Sie betete in Gedanken, er würde sie in Ruhe lassen, sonst konnte sie für nichts garantieren. Ihre beiden Freunde sahen nur abwechselnd vom einen zum anderen. Draco stichelte weiter. „ So tief wie du kann ich gar nicht sinken, Kleines." säuselte er. Alice kochte bereits innerlich. „Nein, denn dazu müsstest du ja aus deinem tiefen, tiefen, tiefen Loch erst mal wieder rauskommen bevor du in meiner Liga spielst, Schätzchen."

Bevor Draco noch etwas sagen konnte, trat ein dunkelhäutiger Slytherin neben ihn. „Ich glaube das war dann 1:0 für die Dame." stellte er fest. „Blaise, was soll das?" zischte Draco.

Alice kicherte. „Na wer sagt es denn, ich dachte schon, du hast vor lauter Frauengeschichten den Zug nach Hogwarts verpasst, Blaise." Der Angesprochene grinste verwegen. „Aber aber meine Süße, dann hätte ich ja die Chance verpasst, Tag für Tag mit meiner Topfavoritin die Schulbank zu drücken." Wieder musste Alice lachen. „Du bist und bleibst ein Casanova, Blaise. Aber trotzdem: Schön, dich zu sehen." sagte sie und trat auf ihn zu, um ihn zu umarmen. Nun war es an Draco, auszurasten. „Blaise, wie kannst du es wagen, mit dieser Verräterin zu schmusen?!" Die beiden gingen auseinander. „Mensch Draco, bleib cool. Nur weil du mit der Braut nicht klar kommst, muss ich sie noch lange nicht verschmähen. Im Gegenteil, das macht das Spiel doch erst richtig interessant." Draco knurrte einen Fluch und stiefelte davon. „ Blaise, du bist mein persönlicher Held für heute." schnurrte Alice in sein Ohr und umarmte ihn nochmals, um Draco so richtig zu provozieren. Blaise genoss diesen Moment natürlich, doch dann entzog er sich Alice vorsichtig. „Süße, du spielst mit dem Feuer, pass bloß auf, dass du es nicht übertreibst." warnte er Alice. Diese blieb unbeeindruckt. „Vor dem Schnösel habe ich doch keine Angst." Blaise seufzte. „Stur wie eh und je. Das ist Alice Blackwood und dafür hat sie meinen Respekt und mein Herz." Alice sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Wer´s glaubt... aber nun geh lieber zu deinem Prinzen, sonst musst du noch bei den Schweinen schlafen." scherzte Alice. Blaise lachte und marschierte Richtung Draco.

„Du verstehst es, dir Freunde zu machen, was Alice?" meldete sich Seamus zu Wort. Alice zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der Weg zum Ruhm ist eben hart." antwortete sie trocken. „So kann man es natürlich auch sehen." kicherte Dean. „Meiner Meinung nach bist du einfach nicht ganz richtig im Kopf." mischte nun auch wieder Hermine mit. „Na Gott sei dank, sonst würde ich hier ja so richtig raus stechen, wenn ich normal wäre." konterte Alice. Hermine schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Pass auf, wenn du deinen Kopf zu oft schüttelst, dann fällt dir dein Hirn aus den Ohren." bemerkte Alice fachmännisch ehe sich Hermine wieder nach vorn wand. „Komisches Mädchen." flüsterte Seamus Alice zu. „Die braucht nur einen Kerl, das ist alles." sagte sie und damit war das Thema für sie durch.

Nach und nach füllten sich die Bänke in Mc Gonagall´s Raum und der Unterricht begann. Alice war schwer beeindruckt von der erfahrenen Lehrerin und ihrem Können. Und doch kam sie nicht umhin, darüber nachzudenken ob sie nicht einen leichte unfairen Vorteil hatte, da sie ein Vampir war. Schließlich war allgemein bekannt, das Vampire ein Talent für magische Verwandlungen hatten. Andererseits war sie ja kein reinblütiger Vampir, was bedeutete, dass sie nur eine 50:50 Chance hatte, dass es tatsächlich so war. Sie beschloss, das Thema mit Fred, George und Lee zu besprechen. Auf die Ehrlichkeit der drei war noch immer am meisten Verlass, als auf ihr eigenes, überkritisches Urteilsvermögen. Schließlich waren sie ihr auch gute Berater mit Draco gewesen.

Aber eine Sache wollte Alice einfach nicht in den Kopf und diese war George. Noch immer war sie durcheinander wegen dem was sich zwischen ihnen anzubahnen schien. Aber bahnte sich denn da wirklich was an? Oder war er einfach nur ein verdammt lieber Freund? Alice war sich nicht so sicher. Sie mochte George, daran gab es keine Zweifel. Doch sie hatte das ungute Gefühl, das irgendwas anders war, als bei ihrem Verhältnis zu Fred, Lee oder Charlie. Oder bildete sie sich das ein? Wie dem auch sei, ihr Herz gehörte jemand anderem; daran gab es wohl oder übel nichts zu rütteln. Und was George anbetraf würde die Zeit schon eine Lösung bereit halten. Alice folgte der Stunde von Professorin Mc Gonagall aufmerksam und schob ihre Gedanken erst mal auf die lange Bank.

Nachdem die Stunde um war, ging sie zusammen mit Seamus und Dean in Richtung der Kerker, wo sie ihre erste Stunde in Zaubertränken erwartete. „Sag mal Alice, wie kann man hier unten nur wohnen? Es ist dunkel und unheimlich hier, oder findest du nicht?" nörgelte Seamus. „Ach alles eine Frage der Betrachtungsweise. Ich finde es ganz gemütlich, aber liegt sicher an meinem Slytherin – Gen. Da steht man auf düstere Ort, an denen überall Verbrecher und Monster lauern." Seamus wurde ganz blass. „Sehr witzig, wirklich." Alice lachte. „Ich pass doch auf dich auf, versprochen." „Na dann musst du dir nun wirklich keine Sorgen mehr machen, wo Alice hinhaut, da wächst kein Gras mehr." witzelte Dean. „Woher willst du denn das wissen?" fragte Seamus. „Wenn man den Gerüchten glaubt, hat sie heute Nacht Malfoy verhauen." erzählte Dean. Alice blieb abrupt stehen. „Wer hat dir den diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt?" fragte sie gespielt überrascht. „Pansy Parkinson hat das gesagt." flüsterte Dean und zeigte auf ein mopsgesichtiges Mädchen. Alice seufzte.

Sie kannte diese Plappertasche. Seit Jahren war sie hinter Malfoy her und wollte seine Freundin sein. Doch er ließ sie wieder und wieder abblitzen. Und Pansy gab Alice die Schuld dafür, weil diese die meiste Zeit mit Draco verbrachte, von Blaise mal abgesehen.

Deswegen nutzte sie jede Gelegenheit, um Alice eines auszuwischen. Doch Alice war nicht auf den Mund gefallen und stampfte wütend auf Pansy zu. „Parkinson, was soll der Mist? Warum erzählst du so einen Unsinn über mich und deinen geliebten Draco?" Pansy grinste siegessicher. „Das ist kein Unsinn, Blackwood. Ich habe gesehen, was ihr gemacht habt." Ein fieses Lächeln breitete sich auf Alices Gesicht aus. Sollte Pansy doch versuchen ihr das Leben zur Hölle zu machen. Alice war ja doch cleverer. „Ach Pansy, du musst doch nicht eifersüchtig sein, nur weil Draco mich geküsst hat." Nun wurden die Leute ringsrum hellhörig und Pansy ganz bleich im Gesicht. „Ach so, das hattest du noch nicht erzählt? Wie dumm von mir das anzunehmen. Als ob du wolltest, das jeder weiß, das Draco mit jedem Mädchen lieber knutscht, als mit dir. Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht bloßstellen. Das ist ja dein Fachgebiet." Mit diesen Worten ging Alice schnurstracks Richtung Unterrichtsraum.

Einige sahen ihr verwundert hinterher, doch die meisten gingen einfach weiter und nahmen keine weitere Notiz von Pansy.

Im Klassenraum ließ Alice sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Das war ein Tag, dachte sie. Gerade erst hatte ihr Schulleben angefangen und schon war ihr Leben eine Achterbahn der Gefühle. Sie hatte sich mit zwei Mädchen angefeindet, Draco Malfoy geküsst und zweimal vermöbelt. Sie schien sich mit den Jungs aus Gryffindor besser zu verstehen als mit sonst jemandem, die komische Granger konnte sie nicht ab, weil sie Alice für ein Freak hielt und irgendwo dazwischen entwickelten sich die unterschiedlichsten Gefühle für Draco und George, wobei nicht wusste, ob das bei Zweiterem Gefühle waren oder einfach nur Sympathie. Aber genau genommen war auch Sympathie ein Gefühl, oder? Alice wusste nicht mehr weiter. Sie hatte das dringende Bedürfnis ihre Sachen zu packen und nach Rumänien zu Charlie zu verschwinden. Sie hatte es mit Hogwarts versucht, aber sie stiftete jetzt schon mehr Unruhe als die Zwillinge. Früher oder später würde es noch schlimm enden...

Doch weiter konnte Alice nicht denken. Blaise hatte sich hinter ihr postiert und massierte ihr die Schultern. „Blaise?" fragte sie vorsichtig. „Ja?" antwortetet er. „Was tust du da?" Er grinste schief. „Ich massiere dich." Alice bezweifelte, dass sie das wirklich hören wollte. „Warum?" spielte sie das Frage- Antwort – Spiel weiter. „Warum nicht?" So langsam riss ihr Geduldsfaden. „Antworte nicht mit einer Gegenfrage." knurrte sie. „Du bist verspannt." stellte er fest. „Tatsächlich?" fragte Alice ironisch. „Tatsächlich!" Sie stieß einen Seufzer aus. „Und warum kümmert dich das?" Blaise stoppte. „Weil ich eine schöne Frau nicht leiden sehen kann." Alice sah skeptisch zu ihm herum. Doch er meinte es tatsächlich ehrlich. „Du weißt schon, dass man uns jetzt wahrscheinlich eine heiße Affäre andichtet?!" Blaise grinste verschmitzt. „Nach dem was man jetzt schon von dir erzählt, ist eine Affäre mit mir doch bestimmt nicht das Schlechteste, oder?" Alice konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Blaise?" fragte sie zuckersüß. „Ja, mein Herzblatt?" schnurrte er. „Du bist ein Arsch." sagte sie mit einem charmanten Lächeln. „Ich weiß. Aber genau deswegen findest du mich doch auch so anziehend, nicht wahr? " Alice lachte. „Tatsache? Woher weißt du das nun wieder?" er fuhr ihr durch die Haare. „Ich kenne dich doch, du stehst eben auf böse Jungs" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Alice warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Oja, und da du der böseste Schelm von allen bist, bin ich dir hoffnungslos verfallen." Empörte Blicke trafen die beiden, aber die Betroffenen juckte das recht wenig. Sie amüsierten sich darüber, welche Gerüchte nun wieder umlaufen würden. „Mr. Zabini, Ms. Blackwood? Würden sie ihre Liebesspielchen bitte auf die Pause verlegen und sich jetzt setzten?" ertönte Snapes Stimme durch den Klassenraum. Alice und Blaise glucksten. „Aber Professor, die anderen sollen doch was für ihr Leben lernen, oder nicht? Da kann ein bisschen Nachhilfe in Liebesdingen bestimmt nicht schaden, oder?" Allerdings war das eindeutig die falsche Antwort. „Mr. Zabini, wenn sie nicht wollen, dass ich ihrem Haus wegen ihrem unsittlichen Verhalten 50 Punkte abziehe, dann halten sie jetzt lieber den Mund." Blaise tat wie geheißen und setzte sich. Alice trottete in Richtung der Gryffindor - Hälfte und setzte sich dann ebenfalls. Snape sah sie fragend an. „Was denn? Ich sollte mich doch setzen, oder nicht?" fragte sie provozierend. Sie erntete nur einen bösen Blick von ihrem Lehrer, der nun endlich seinen Unterricht beginnen konnte.

Während der Stunde trafen Alice einige skeptische bis hasserfüllte Blicke von ihren Klassenkameraden. Aber wen kümmerte das schon. Sie hatte ihren Spaß mit Blaise gehabt. Er war der einzige Mensch, mit dem man einfach mal so einen Witz machen konnte, ohne dass er sich Hoffnungen macht. Er kannte sie gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie in ihm nur einen Freund sah. Auch wenn ihr klar war, dass er schon gewisse Absichten hatte. Sie war aber nicht der Typ, der sich an einen solchen Casanova verkaufte. Nein, sie stand auf eine andere Art von Mistkerl. Was das anging, hatte Blaise recht. Mit ihm wäre sie besser bedient als mit Malfoy. Sie würde ihn zwar mit wer weiß wie vielen Mädchen teilen müssen, aber das war allemal noch besser, als mit einem leicht schizophrenen Spinner wie Malfoy den Lebensabend zu verbringen, oder? Aber was dachte Alice da eigentlich? Sie hatte doch nicht ernsthaft vor, was mit Blaise anzufangen? Nein, das wäre ein absoluter Verzweiflungsakt. Dann bliebe sie doch lieber die ewige Jungfrau. Aber was machte sie sich da eigentlich für Sorgen? Sie war 11 Jahre alt, wozu verschwendete sie überhaupt einen Gedanken an irgendwelche Kerle? Die würden ihr noch früh genug Ärger machen. (Als ob sie das nicht schon jetzt täten). Alice hakte das Thema für sich vorerst ab und beschloss ihr Energie in die Schule zu investieren.

Und dazu sollte sie sogleich die Möglichkeit erhalten. Snape machte sich soeben einen Spaß daraus, den berühmten Harry Potter vor der gesamten Truppe lächerlich zu machen.

„Professor Snape? Finden sie es nicht ein wenig unfair, was sie da treiben?" meldete sie sich zu Wort. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz, Ms. Blackwood?" Alice stand auf und sah Snape völlig unerschrocken ins Gesicht. „Sie verstehen mich sehr wohl, Professor. Es ist absolut ungerecht, jemandem, der bekanntlich ohne Zauberei aufgewachsen ist, solch schwere Fragen zu stellen. Nichtmal die, die in Zaubererfamilien aufgewachsen sind, wissen das jetzt schon." Snape verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Fratze. „Nun, sie müssen ja am besten wissen wie das ist, schließlich sind sie ja ein Waisenkind, nicht wahr, Ms. Blackwood?!"

Alice erstarrte. Der Schlag hatte gesessen. In den vorderen Reihen kicherten sich Malfoy und Co. dämlicher, als sie ohnehin schon waren. Die Schwarzhaarige rang mit ihrer Beherrschung. Am liebsten wäre sie über Tische und Bänke gesprungen und hätte Snape seine hässliche Visage zerfleischt. Aber noch hatte sie sich im Griff. Die Frage war nur, wie lange noch. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und setzte an zum Gegenschlag. „Finden sie sich nicht ein wenig armselig, sich auf eine so kindische Art gegen eine Erstklässlerin zur Wehr zu setzen? Als Professor für Zaubertränke hatte ich ihnen mehr zugetraut." Snape rümpfte angewidert seine Nase. Seine Lippen bildeten fast schon eine Linie. „Nun Ms. Blackwood, wenn sie denn so große Töne spucken, dann wissen sie doch bestimmt die richtigen Lösungen für meine Fragen, oder?"

Alice ließ sich Zeit mit ihrer Antwort. Sicherlich wusste sie die richtige Auflösung zu Snapes Aufgaben, doch sie wollte ihn noch ein wenig provozieren. Aus ihrem Blickwinkel heraus, sah sie, wie sich Hermine bald erschlug, um von Snape aufgerufen zu werden. Alice triumphierte innerlich. Warum sollte sie Snape seine Gemeinheit nicht gleich dreifach vergelten? „ Sehen sie eigentlich nicht, dass sich bereits jemand meldet, der mit Sicherheit das richtige Ergebnis weiß oder wollen sie sie nicht sehen, weil sie nicht zu ihrem ach so tollen Haus gehört?"

Absolute Stille lag im Klassenraum. Niemand wagte es, laut zu atmen. Alles wartete darauf, wer als Sieger aus diesem Streit hervorgehen würde. „Ich weiß nicht, wen sie meinen Ms. Blackwood. Außerdem glaube ich mich zu erinnern, sie zu einer Antwort aufgefordert zu haben und nicht Ms. Granger." Alice kicherte hämisch. „Dann haben sie sie ja doch bemerkt!" stellte sie fest. Doch Snape reagierte nicht. Also nannte Alice ihm die gewünschten Antworten und verschränkte stolz die Arme vor der Brust. „Sehr gut Ms. Blackwood, das bringt ihnen 50 Punkte für ihr Haus." verkündetet Snape. Alice aber blieb unbeeindruckt. „Die können sie behalten, Professor. Oder schenken sie sie den Gryffindors. Ich verzichte darauf. Genauso wie auf ihre restliche Unterrichtsstunde. Guten Tag auch." Sie stand auf und stolzierte mitsamt ihren Sachen zur Tür. „Ich habe ihnen nicht erlaubt, meinen Unterricht zu verlassen." brüllte Snape. Alice blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Nein, das habe ich soeben selber getan. Und wenn mir das Nachsitzen einbringen sollte, dann bitte. Ich ertrage ihre Ungerechtigkeit nicht länger. Außerdem ist draußen schöneres Wetter." mit diesen Worten verschwand Alice aus dem Kerker und hinterließ eine sprachlose Klassen nebst einem wütenden Snape.

 _George_

Nachdem sich Alice von ihnen bis zur Mittagspause verabschiedet hatte, ließ George die letzten Minuten Revue passieren. Alice liebte Malfoy. Und Malfoy war ein Arsch. Und Alice hatte bei ihm Schutz gesucht vor Malfoy. Aber sollte das wirklich was bedeuten? George zweifelte daran. Sie hatte außer Freundschaft nichts für ihn übrig. Warum sollte sie auch? Der Rotschopf seufzte innerlich. Sein Bruder sah ihn mitfühlend, aber auch warnend an. „Kopf hoch Brüderchen, noch bist du ja nicht gänzlich aus dem Rennen." versuchte er die Situation auf zu lockern. Lee stimmte ihm zu. „Noch hat sie genug Ideen parat, wie sie testen kann, wer besser zu ihr passt."

George wusste die Bemühungen der beiden zu schätzen, aber es half alles nichts. Er musste in den Krieg gegen Malfoy ziehen und gegen jeden anderen Kerl, der es wagte, das Mädchen anzurühren. Mit einem Mal war er von einem Kampfgeist besessen, der ihm eine ungeheure Macht verlieh. Fred und Lee sahen skeptisch zu George herüber. „Ich glaube gleich holt er seinen Zauberstab raus." flüsterte Lee. Fred kicherte über die Zweideutigkeit in dieser Aussage. „Oder aber er wirft Malfoy ein Taschentuch ins Gesicht." Der Schwarzhäutige schien nicht ganz zu begreifen. „Wieso ein Taschentuch? Hat Malfoy Schnupfen?" Nun musste auch George lachen. „Nein, das ist eine Tradition der Muggel. Sie fordern sich so gegenseitig zu Duellen heraus." So langsam leuchtete es dem Unwissenden ein. „Tja, ein wenig haben wir uns über unsere nichtmagischen Mitbürger eben doch informiert." „Sie können ziemlich interessant sein, wenn sie nur wollen. Auch wenn ich das mit dem Taschentuch doch etwas eigenartig finde." „Georgie, was erwartest du denn? Die Muggel haben begrenzte Möglichkeiten." „Recht hast du. Aber warum dann Taschentücher und nicht etwas, was wenigstens weh tut?!" „Naja wenn es dem Gegner weh tut, dann kann er eventuell zum Duell nicht antreten." „Wegen einem blauen Auge?" „Guck dir Ron an, der würde nichtmal zu einem Duell gehen, wenn er kerngesund wäre." „ Stimmt auch wieder. Aber er würde gehen, wenn er die Wahl zwischen einem Duell und einer Riesenspinne hätte." lachte George. Fred nickte. „Weißt du was, Freddie? Das ist die Idee für unsere neuen Scherzartikel." „Was? Ron?" „Nein, Spinnen und andere Untiere. Wie viele Menschen haben Angst davor?" „Du hast Recht, das ist genial. Wir brauchen nur eine geniale Umsetzung..." Die beiden waren schon wieder mitten in der Planung ihrer neuen Kollektion, als es zum Unterricht bimmelte.

„Verdammt, der erste Schultag und wir kommen zu spät." maulte Lee. „Tja Willkommen zurück im wahren Leben." trällerten die Zwillinge im Chor und rannten hinter Lee her zum Unterricht. Zu ihrem Glück war die erste Stunde Wahrsagen und Professorin Trelawney hatte ihre Verspätung vorausgesehen. Die drei setzten sich an einen Tisch und versuchten das wirre Gerede der Professorin zu verstehen. „Warum haben wir uns gleich nochmal entschieden, Wahrsagen zu belegen?" flüsterte George, während er versuchte aus seinem Teeblatt irgendwelche Informationen zu bekommen. „Wir hatten nicht wirklich ne Wahl." antwortete Fred. Bevor George etwas erwidern konnte, trat Professorin Trelawney neben ihn:

„Mr. Weasley... ich sehe in ihrem Teeblatt eine tragische Liebesgeschichte. Sie wird enden mit dem Tod. Und... Oh mein Gott. Der Tod hat Sie anscheinend schon lange eingeholt, . Fühlen Sie sich wirklich gut?" stöhnte und ächzte die Lehrerin. George verzog genervt das Gesicht. „Alles bestens, danke Professor." murmelte er und stocherte weiter in Fred seiner Tasse herum. "Schön schön. Aber halten Sie sich von Fledermäusen fern. Sie werden ihr Verderben sein." summte die Professorin und tänzelte zum nächsten Tisch.

Fred und Lee konnten sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten.

„Georgie, nun hast du eine Antwort auf dein Herzensfrage. Was willst du mehr?" lachte der Rotschopf. „Ja eben. Nun kannst du deinen Schweiß darauf verwenden, dich vor Fledermäusen zu verstecken." ergänzte Lee. Nun brüllte Fred vor Lachen. „Wieso die einzige gefährliche Fledermaus ist doch..." weiter kam er nicht, denn George hielt ihm den Mund zu. „Wir haben ihr was versprochen, weißt du noch?" zischte er seinem Bruder ins Ohr. Fred schnitt eine Grimasse. „Oh Gentleman George verteidigt die Ehre seiner holden Maid. Wie ritterlich du nicht bist." Lee sah von einem zum anderen. „Hab ich irgendwas nicht mitbekommen?" fragte er vorsichtig. „Nun ja, mein lieber Freund. Es ist nicht alles wie es scheint." sagte George in einem bissigen Ton. „ Ja manchmal trügt der Schein und hinter einem Hübschen Gesicht verbirgt sich in Wahrheit eine dunkle Aura mit spitzen Eckzähnen..." sowie er es ausgesprochen hatte bereute Fred seine Worte. George schlug sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn. „Super gemacht." knurrte er. Die Augen des Dunkelhäutigen wurden immer größer. „Spitze Eckzähne?" Fred seufzte. „Ja du hast richtig verstanden. Unsere hübsche Schwarzhaarige ist ein Vam..." wieder hielt George ihm den Mund zu. „Verdammt nicht so laut. Oder willst du vielleicht dass es gleich alle wissen?" Fred stöhnte und George nahm seine Hand von seinem Mund. Fred flüsterte „Sie ist ein Blutsauger." „Was?" „Ein Blutsauger." wiederholte George. „Nein ich meinte WAS?" Die Zwillinge sahen ihn ernst an.


End file.
